


Don't You Forget About Me

by TheStigsWriterCousin



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Awkward Peter, Butt Plugs, Coming Out, Emotional Manipulation, Exploration, Fantasizing, Fantasy Sex, M/M, Masturbation, May is awesome, Mentions of past abuse, Minor Original Character as Plot Device, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, No Underage Sex, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Peter is 14 in the Beginning, Peter is 15 Currently, Peter is a Damsel In Distress, Peter is a Gymnastics Coach (Part Time), Pining, Poor Wade, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Protective Wade, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Sex Toys, Spideypool - Freeform, The Talk, Tom Holland is my Spidey, Underage Masturbation, Vibrators, Wade Teaches Peter to Use His Swords, guided masturbation, pillow humping, stranger danger, unscarred wade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStigsWriterCousin/pseuds/TheStigsWriterCousin
Summary: Peter is new to his powers and still awkward when he gets in over his head on a patrol and Wade saves him. He develops a major crush and they become friends. Meanwhile, he fights crime with Deadpool as Spider-man and they become close.Eventually, it's been going on for long enough that Peter is terrified if Wade finds out his identity it will ruin everything, but how far can his relationship with Deadpool really go if he isn't willing to share his identity?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a bit of a slow burn and nothing sexual will happen between Peter and Wade until Peter is above the age of consent. There will still be plenty of juicy things going on, because I can't NOT write smut in to keep it fun, though.
> 
> Update: I just finished the outline on this and I've got 37 chapters at a minimum 3000 words per chapter, so this is going to EASILY be the longest story I've ever written (estimated at least 100k if not closer to 125k). It spans from the time Peter is 14, just getting his powers all the way until he is in college.
> 
> Enjoy!

Peter stepped over a bag of trash as he walked down the long, thin alley, backpack in hand. He looked around, sensing that something wasn't right, but not being able to put his finger on it. It had been less than a month since the incident that gave him his special abilities and he was still learning how to understand and use them, but more often than not he was just confused by them.

 

He walked further down, not seeing or hearing anything out of the ordinary when he sat his bag down on the ground and began unbuttoning his shirt, ignoring the feeling. He slid the shirt off of his shoulders and his hair was standing on edge as two men walked out in front of him. He glanced between them, wondering where they'd come from when two more came up behind him.

 

“Tell me.. What's a sweet little thing like you doin' in a place like this?” One of the men started to circle him as his eyes darted between the four of them, trying to weigh his options. The guy he assumed was the leader of the group, the one that had spoken to him, was between him and his backpack.

 

Peter balled up his shirt against his chest to cover himself. Even if he got to his suit, or just his web shooters, his cover would be blown if he used either of them. He groaned. He'd just started his whole super hero gig and his secret identity was already going to be blown.. Worst superhero ever.

 

“Just, uh.. On my way home, so..” He waved and started to walk past them, not surprised when the big guy at the back put a hand on his chest and shoved him back. He could fight them, but he was still trying to learn to control his strength and he didn't want to seriously injure anyone. Just the day before, he'd meant to climb the wall and he ended up putting a large dent into the solid brick. He didn't want to do that to someone's head, even if they were bad guys.

 

“Nah, cute kids like you don't live 'round here.” The man looked him up and down. “You lookin' for somethin'?” As he walked behind Peter, his finger trailed across his shoulders.

 

Peter shook his head, running out of options. He clenched his fists, ready to try his best to reign in his power when the big man behind him was knocked against the wall, crashing into a dumpster with a thud. Peter's body was itching to move, but his brain was still processing what was happening when the two men on the far side of the alley were slammed together roughly, collapsing to the ground.

 

Peter watched their leader running toward him, thinking he was trying to get away. Instead, the man grabbed him from behind, putting a gun to his head and Peter stumbled back with him, dropping his shirt in favor of clinging to the arm around him for balance. Trapped, Peter took a good look at the man that had taken out the three of them in less than 30 seconds.

 

With the exception of his head, the man was completely covered in a dark red and black suit. Peter's eyes trailed down from his short hair to the five o'clock shadow on his square jaw, across his broad shoulders and chest. His trim waist held a hefty utility belt that attached to a holster on this thigh, right next to a sizable bulge. Peter balked.

 

“Don't worry, baby boy, that's not for you.” The man in the suit blew a kiss to the man holding the gun behind Peter's head. “Kicking bad-guy ass really does it for me..” He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or worried when the suited guy pulled his gun. His senses were still screaming at him, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly what they were trying to tell him was the bigger threat at the moment and one wrong move meant a bullet in him. From who, he had no idea, but he didn't figure it mattered much.

 

Peter decided he didn't have the luxury of worrying about the other man when he felt a gun much closer, pressing into the side of his head. “One more step and I blow this kid's brains out..” The guy started pulling him backward, using him as a shield.

 

“Hey, hey.. You don't have to shoot anybody.” He squeaked out, trying to diffuse the situation, but really he just drew more attention to himself.

 

“Yeah, you don't have to shoot anybody.” The costumed man waved his gun as he agreed. “Oh wait. Were you talking to me?” He looked to Peter, pointing his gun at himself.

 

“No. Um- Yes. Just-” Peter tilted his head away from the gun as he stammered. “How about nobody shoots anybody? Just a thoug-”

 

“Shut up!” The guy holding him swung the gun against his head with a loud clank and Peter lost his balance for a moment, only held up by the bulky arm across his chest.

 

“Hey!” Across the alley, Peter heard a gun cocking and footsteps coming toward them. “That was **not** nice!” Before Peter could interject, a bullet was whizzing past and he fell backward, still tangled in the man's arm.

 

Peter let out a deep breath, his body finally relaxing, telling him the threat was gone. He looked up at the man in the suit, expecting to the confusing buzz coming back to life, but it never came. When the man reached out to help him up, he took the hand, something inside of him telling him it was safe.

 

“You okay, kid?” Deep brown eyes stared down at him and he wasn't nearly as scary as he'd been before.

 

Yes. He was fine. Completely fine. Except the way his hand was tingling and his chest was tightening as the man's eyes ran over him. “I- uh..” When the man brought his other hand to Peter's shoulder, the boy could feel his skin crawling, but in a good way and he blushed. “I'm fine.. Yeah, I'm, um- I'm okay.”

 

The hand on his shoulder reached up to touch his head and Peter jerked back a little, cringing. “You're bleeding.” The guy pulled his hand back, giving Peter a little bit of space.

 

Peter's hand reached up to the side of his head and he winced as he touched where the gun had broken the skin. He pulled his hand back, color draining from his face slowly. “Oh.” He had never been good with blood, which was probably not a great thing if he was going to be a super hero. His body gave out below him, but he never hit the ground.

 

When he came to just a few seconds later, his entire body was being held against the tall man, his arms wrapped around Peter's torso. The rough texture of the leather against his overly sensitive skin gave him goosebumps. He blinked a couple of times, his hands coming up to the broad chest, clinging tightly to steady himself.

 

“Come on, let's sit you down..” The man adjusted his grip, one arm slipping underneath Peter's legs to pick him up. Peter let himself be cradled, still feeling a little uneasy, but the warmth of the other man was quickly making him feel better.

 

Peter was carried a little further down the alley before he was set down against the wall. He was thankful not to see the bodies of the men laid out on the ground from his new position, not that he was going to be looking anywhere other than the handsome face right in front of him.

 

“Sit tight.” He walked away and Peter wanted to reach out and grab him, to stop him from leaving, but he wasn't that desperate. Barely. Instead, he watched him make his way back down the alley. The way the red leather stretched over his firm muscles as he bent down had Peter's head spinning, going from the blood pressure drop to all of his available blood pooling in his crotch.

 

The man grabbed his shirt and bag from the ground before he came back. He set the bag on the ground and handed Peter the shirt. “Thanks, uh..”

 

“Deadpool.” He smiled a little, sitting back on his heels to give Peter room to maneuver when he noticed the confused look on the kid's face. “What? That's a legitimate name!”

 

“Wha- No, I didn't, uh.. I didn't mean-” Peter stammered. He didn't want the man to think he was making fun of him after all the trouble he'd gone through to protect Peter, even though he probably didn't need it.

 

“Fine. **Wade** then.” He offered begrudgingly, sticking out his tongue. Peter rambled on for a moment more before the man insisted it was all right to call him Wade if he wanted.

 

“Thank you, Wade.”

 

“No problem, baby boy. Couldn't let a sweet little piece of bubble gum like you get chewed up and spit out. Not in a neighborhood like this. You'd end up on the bottom of someone's shoe.. Maybe under a desk. That's no way to live..” He looked off into the distance as if contemplating the thought.

 

At first, he was confused, but then he laughed at the ridiculousness that Wade was spewing and he wondered if he was always so weird or if he was doing it just to make Peter feel better. Both were good options.

 

“You ready to get home?” Wade extended a hand, but Peter just blushed and shook his head.

 

“I just need a minute..” Peter took a few deep breaths and willed his erection to die down. Luckily, he could blame his need to sit down on his head injury or shock from almost being assaulted and held hostage by a thug. He cursed at himself internally as he tried to think about not sexy things, but kept getting distracted by the strong jaw, covered in scruff that was only a couple of feet away from him. Close enough to touch..

 

“It's okay, take your time.” Wade smiled at him in earnest.

 

Peter had really started to discover his sexuality in the past two years as he went through the early stages of puberty and his new powers were only making it worse. He was more alert, more sensitive.. More keenly aware of how incredibly attractive he found men like Wade. Men with strong bodies, crinkles around their eyes and a little bit of scruff. Men that wouldn't want anything to do with a fourteen year old boy, even if he **did** have superpowers.

 

The stark reality that someone like Wade would never be interested in someone like him was enough to squash what was left of his boner and he wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed. Maybe both. He reached out for Wade's hand, taking it to stand up, the man double checking that he was steady before letting go.

 

“I'm okay from here..” He clutched his backpack strap and his feet fidgeted as he attempted an awkward goodbye.

 

“I'd feel better if you'd let me walk you home.”

 

Peter glanced down the alley, considering if he wanted Wade knowing where he lived. Would it really matter if he knew where Peter lived? As long as Peter's identity stayed hidden, Wade wouldn't know that it was also where Spider-man lived. Still, he didn't want to impose. “You don't have to..”

 

“I want to.” Wade insisted and it just made Peter's heart skip another beat. Somehow, he found himself a little bolder, willing to take a risk to spend more time with the man.

 

“I was going to stop to eat..” He wasn't sure if it would deter Wade. Maybe he wouldn't have time to babysit Peter while he ate and walked home.

 

“Even better. I'm starving!” He patted Peter on the shoulder and they started walking. “Do you like Mexican?”

 

“Chimichangas are my favorite.” Peter smiled, but stopped when Wade stepped in front of him, a stern look on his face as he stood in the way.

 

“Are you fucking with me?” Wade had his hand up, halting Peter.

 

“N-no.. I- They're good. I like them..” He swallowed hard taking a half-step back. His senses were calm, but he was still nervous at the sudden change in the mood between them. Had he said something wrong?

 

“They're my favorite too!” Wade suddenly burst out in a huge grin and Peter was so confused. After a moment, Wade started to walk again and he followed, letting it go for now.

 

They both ordered the same thing right down to their half Coke, half strawberry Fanta drinks, which they both claim 'tastes like Cherry Coke but better'. “Oh my god, do you think we're soulmates?” Wade gaped at him and Peter tried not to blush as they sat down.

 

“So you live nearby?”

 

“Uh, sort of.” Wade's eyebrows were raised expectantly at the vague answer. “I live in Queens, but I go to school in Midtown. I also do some tutoring, so sometimes after school I travel around town.”

 

“What grade are you in?” Wade eats and talks, seeming genuinely interested in Peter's answers.

 

“I'm a freshman, but only because my Aunt won't let me skip up. She says it's important to be surrounded by people my own age, even though half the people I tutor are in college.” He didn't know why it was so easy to talk to Wade, but he just found the words rolling from his tongue like they'd known each other forever.

 

“So you're a brain?” Wade asked before quickly replying to himself. “That's good because I'm an athlete, a princess, a basket case **and** a criminal.”

 

Peter almost spit out his soda as he laughed at the incredibly accurate discription.

 

Wade grinned a little wider. “Didn't think you'd get that reference. I'm impressed.”

 

“Are you kidding me? I'm at peak teenage angst right now, that movie is everything.” Peter managed to recover, smiling brightly at Wade's praise.

 

“Touché.” Wade held his paper cup up for a cheers and they drank in unison.

 

“So, what do you do for a living?”

 

“I kill people.” Wade stated matter-of-factually and Peter coughed around his last bite before Wade qualified his response. “Only when they deserve it and only when I have to.”

 

“Like earlier..?” Peter was pretty sure that the first three men Wade had trashed had been left alive. He'd only shot the man with the gun because he'd hurt Peter and there weren't really any other options. He couldn't really say he agreed with the solution, but he understood it.

 

“Yep.” He emphasized the 'p' at the end before finishing off his soda with a long slurp.

 

“But you don't have like.. A day job?” Peter finished his drink, tossing it as he cleared his tray before they walked out the door.

 

“You mean am I like Superman? Journalist by day, caped crusader by night kind of a thing? No way. I'd kill myself if I was stuck working some office job even if it **was** fake.” Wade continued to talk a little bit about what he did and Peter tried to keep from prying too much as they reached the train.

 

“It's about an hour.. You don't have to come, I can make it home on my own.” Round trip, it would be two hours before Wade was back where he started and as much as Peter really liked spending time with him, it was really inconvenient and May raised him well enough to feel guilty about it.

 

“I have nothing better to do, I promise.” Wade boarded behind him and they sat next to each other near the back, both glad to have a little privacy to keep talking.

 

“So, is the Breakfast Club your all time favorite movie? Or just too quotable to resist?” Peter had his bag in his lap, fiddling with the zippers as he talked.

 

“It's definitely up there, but for number one, I'm gonna have to go with Breakin' 2: Electric Boogaloo.”  
  
“There's no way that's a real movie.” Peter kept his laugh quiet, not wanting to draw too much attention to them.

 

“Oh, it's real and it's magical.” Wade's voice was playful as he glanced over to Peter.

 

They spent an hour talking, not a moment of silence or awkwardness between them and Peter found himself disappointed when they came up to his stop. “Do you want to..?”

 

“I'd hate to come this far only for you to get murdered a block from your place.”

 

“Right. That would be just my luck.” Peter let Wade walk with him for the few blocks until they got to his building. He didn't even stop to ask, he just jumped in the elevator and picked the floor. He was almost certain that Wade would have let him walk in alone if Peter had asked, but part of him wanted Wade to know where he lived.

 

“Off to go do some more hero-ing?” Peter toyed with his keys after unlocking the door, for the first time since they met he wasn't sure what to say to the man, mostly because he didn't want to say goodbye.

 

“Woah.. Let's not use the “H” word, kid. I kill people, remember? Not a hero.” Wade put his hands up as if he was offended. Like the word 'hero' was a curse word.

 

“Well..” Peter had his hands twisting the doorknob when he smiled back at him, shrugging. “You're **my** hero.” He doesn't give Wade a chance to argue before he's inside, shutting the door, leaning back against it with a lovesick smile.

 

“Looks like somebody had a good day..” May smiled at him, noticing him grinning like a fool and not missing the pink tint to his cheeks. “Dinner's almost ready. Can you grab the plates?”

 

He set up the table and grabbed himself a drink while she finished turning all of the burners off. “Come and get it.”

 

A few months ago he wouldn't have been able to eat after having just finished a good sized meal, but with his new powers came a body that needed more fuel than the average fourteen year old boy. So he piled the spaghetti on his plate in a generous portion and complimented her on how good it smelled.

 

“You really must have had a good day..” Her grin was wider now. Peter was a polite kid, but he never went out of his way to compliment her or to set up the table without so much as an eye roll or a delay, yet he had done both with a smile on his face.

 

“Yeah, I did.” Peter took a huge bite of garlic bread to occupy him, not wanting to have to lie to her about what happened.

 

“You meet somebody?” Her eyebrows wiggled awkwardly and he couldn't help but laugh. She could be so weird sometimes.

 

Peter nodded, really needing to learn how to control his blushing because he was fairly certain it was giving him away. Thankfully, she decided not to press it, asking instead how his tutoring was going and about school. It was a relief. He wanted to include her in his life, but he knew he also had to lie to her if she asked about certain things. He didn't like it, but it was the only way to keep her safe.

 

After dinner, he shocked her again, insisting that he would take care of the dishes. Really, he just wanted to get on her good side so that when he ran off to his room, she wouldn't hassle him. “I'm gonna turn in. I've got a podcast to listen to and then I want to get up early to work on a project.”

 

“Okay, have a good night.” She smiled over the back of the couch. “Oh, and Peter-” She called out as he walked down the hall, waiting until he peaked his head out again to finish. “Love you.”

 

“Love you too.” He smiled and waved, heading back to his room, locking the door behind him. He jumped up to the ceiling and hid his suit in the ceiling tile before dropping down silently. He unpacked his books for the morning, started his podcast and began to strip off his clothes, almost robotic in his movements as he let his mind wander back to Wade now that he was alone.

 

He remembered the way his fingers felt as they brushed through his hair as he checked to make sure Peter was okay. The way he carried him, so gently out of harm's way when he hadn't felt well. How their thighs brushed on the train, not because Peter had sat so close to Wade, but because Wade sat so close to **him**. How he wanted to climb onto Wade's lap and..

 

He had no clue what he would do if he ever made it that far, but it didn't stop him from rolling his hips into his mattress at the thought of just being in any kind of contact with the man. He made a mental note to research what exactly two men did together in those types of situations. For now, he knew at least what to do with himself and he let his mind fill in the blanks.

 

He shifted upward on the bed, burying his face in one of his pillows to muffle any noise he might make that wouldn't be covered by the sound of the lecture that he had already almost forgotten about. He moved another pillow under his hips, gripping the corners tightly, pushing it down as he rolled his hips upward.

 

Since he'd started masturbating, he had mostly transitioned to using his hands, wanting to get maximum pleasure as quickly as straight forward as possible, but not tonight. Tonight he wanted to take his time, teasing himself as he imagined what it would feel like to have Wade's hands on his body. He closed his eyes as his hips found a slow and steady rhythm, his hard cock rubbing against the fabric of his sheets.

 

“Wade..” He let the name fall almost silently from hips lips, wanting to know how it would taste as it left his tongue before imagining another taste on his tongue. What would it be like to have Wade kiss him? To taste his silver tongue and feel the prickly hairs against his smooth skin.. Would he be rough or gentle? Somehow, Peter thinks he would be both.

 

He pushed the pillow down harder, sliding a knee up to change the angle, wanting more pressure and to press deeper. His chest brushed against the bed as he arched his back and he could feel his nipples stiffening. He pictured Wade's fingers, at first bare, but then clad in red. He had only gotten a brief feel of the material of the suit, but it was enough to fuel his imagination for an eternity. He dragged his chest across the bed again with purpose and it was so easy to imagine that it was worn leather teasing and rubbing him instead of his low thread count cotton sheets.

 

He bit his lip as he picked up his pace, fantasizing about how it would feel to have Wade kissing his way down Peter's body, soft wet tongue contrasting against the roughness of his stubble. He'd whisper something dirty in Peter's ear and kiss his way down the boy's neck, marking him for everyone to see before be moved lower.

 

Peter bit into the pillow to hush himself, feeling the urge to beg no one in particular for a release that he himself was in control of even though he felt so out of control. In his mind, it was Wade that was in control, hands bracing Peter's hips as his tongue delved into the boy's navel, tempting him as he move down to the boy's inner thigh. In his fantasy, Peter spread his legs so willingly, shivering as Wade's teeth nipped into the soft skin leaving a trail of small bites and kisses until finally his mouth is on Peter and it's so hot and wet and..

 

“Nnghh..” Peter came with a muffled groan into his pillow, hips still moving in lazy circles until he's completely drained. He breathed hard, his entire body covered in a thin sheen of sweat as he comes down from the intense orgasm. He felt a little dirty for having used Wade, fantasizing about him to get off, but he also sort of likes how naughty it made him feel.

 

Wade could never find out, of course. But if he did, what would he do? Peter groaned at the possibilities and shook his head. Save that thought for next time. He stood slowly, pulling the sheet from his bed and removing the stained pillow case. Good thing tomorrow was laundry day.

 

He turned off his podcast and laid back down, falling asleep to the thought that he **had** to see Wade again, but how? He'd just have to get himself into some more trouble and wait for his white knight to show up.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: More underage masturbation. Peter's a teenage boy, what he hell else is he going to do in his spare time? :)

Peter pulled his mask on before slipping his web shooters over his knuckles, flexing his hands until they felt just right. He'd learned from his previous mistakes to start with the important stuff, just in case. He kept his shirt on, throwing his long-sleeved blue top over it before shrugging on his red hoodie. At least if he was caught mid-dress, he wouldn't be able to be identified and he wouldn't be unarmed.

 

He also learned to trust his spider senses, even if he didn't understand why they were going off. He didn't start changing until he was certain that the coast was clear. He finished with his pants, socks and shoes, a little proud of himself for improving his tactics. He might be new to the super hero business, but he was a fast learner.

 

He webbed his backpack up high enough on the wall that no one would be able to get to it, having also learned **that** lesson the hard way. He'd had to explain to May why she had to buy him a new bag only a month into the school year and it hadn't gone well. With everything in place, he shot out a string and pulled himself up to the top of the building, looking out over the city.

 

He was only looking for a few minutes before he heard a commotion a couple of blocks away, swinging down in an instant. A group of girls were screaming on the sidewalk as two men brawled in the alleyway, fist pummeling into one another.

 

“Stop it!” One of the girls was yelling as her two friends held her back, not wanting her to get hurt trying to separating them.

 

When he hit the ground, they jumped back a little bit, confused expressions on their faces. He wasn't surprised, not very many people recognized him yet since he had just gotten started as a hero. “Who the hell are you?” The second girl's very noticeable Jersey accent cut through the noise of the fight.

 

“Spider-man!” He introduced himself quickly as he shot out two quick webs, sending the brawling men back against the wall, pinning them in place next to each other. They made a fuss, yelling at Peter as the girls stood back, staring at him. “So, you guys wanna fill me in on what's going on?”

 

It took them a moment to gather their thoughts before a different girl spoke up, a little skittish. “They're just drunk, don't hurt them..”

 

Peter tilted his head. “Who me?” Of course they didn't know he was a good guy, there was just as much chance of him being a villain as a hero. He shrugged it off, trying to reassure them with a casual reply. “Nah, just want to keep them from killing each other. The webs will dissolve in a couple of hours. Think they'll be all right if they sober up a little?”

 

She nodded, relief obvious. “Yeah.”

 

The other overly enthusiastic Jersey girl from before ran over before he could swing away. “Take a picture with us!” The others agreed, dragging him over so that they could get the guys in the background as they all smiled.

 

Peter was about to protest, but he thought about how he could really use the publicity. He could help more people if he was more widely recognized, so he agreed. “Sure!” When the girl was done, he looked over her shoulder, correcting her spelling of his name before she posted it.

 

“Thanks, Spider-man!” They giggled and waved as he flew away in search of his next bad guy with a giant smile on his face behind his mask.

 

He was swinging between buildings quickly and he wished he could feel the wind in his hair, but it was too risky to do without his mask as he kept it low, trying to cover as much ground as possible when he heard a gunshot ring out. He headed in the direction of the shot, dropping onto a fire escape several stories up above the action once he found it.

 

He paused when he saw a familiar red suit, but this time with a matching mask over the man's face and Peter couldn't help but think it was a shame he didn't get to see Wade's gorgeous eyes. He sat quietly, watching as Wade disarmed the man easily, mesmerized by the smooth and sure way that he moved, wishing that **he** could move like that.

 

Peter's senses started to tingle and he looked around, trying to find the source when his eyes stopped on a man sneaking into the alley behind Wade as he made a joke to the other man before punching him. He glanced back at the masked man who didn't seem to have any idea about the other man's presence or the gun aimed at his back.

 

Peter jumped down landing next to Wade, shooting out a web to snatch the man's gun away, throwing it to the far side of the alley and out of reach.

 

“Spider-man!” Wade waved to him enthusiastically and Peter was caught a little off guard. Wade knew who he was? The butterflies in his stomach started to dance.

 

His attention was brought back to the fight as the man ran up to him, attempting to tackle him, but Peter was too fast. He flipped into the air, over him and the man ran right into Wade's waiting fist, laid out on the ground instantly.

 

“Hey.” Peter replied as cool as he could after he landed, looking back to the two men unconscious in the alley.

 

“Sweet moves!” Wade walked over to him, extending his hand. “Deadpool.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Deadpool.” Peter shook his hand, careful to not set off his web shooters as he reminded himself not to call the man 'Wade' until he introduced himself as such. “I'm Spider-man, but I guess you knew that.” Peter pulled his hand back, looking at Deadpool curiously. “I think you might be the only person who knows who I am.” He laughed at himself.

 

Deadpool waved it off. “You're new, people will catch on.”

 

“So uh, what did that guy do?” Peter tried to lower his voice to seem more commanding and serious instead of the flattered schoolboy he felt like.

 

“This asshole made me drop my taco.” Deadpool pointed to the splattered food on the ground and Peter could almost see him pout through his mask.

 

“..That's it?” Peter asked skeptically. He knew that the man liked Mexican food, but were his priorities really that skewed?

 

“Well, he was also mugging a guy, but **this** is the real crime!” Deadpool had one hand on his hip as he emphasized the mess on the cement again, not understanding what was so hard to understand about the travesty that had occurred.

 

Peter laughed a little. “So you think this guy's his partner?” He nudged the second man with his foot.

 

“Something like that. Wanna wrap 'em up for me?” Deadpool put his hands in front of him in a pleading manner and Peter couldn't say no.

 

“Sure.” Peter slung a web around one man and dragged him over to the other, adding another layer to bind them together.

 

“Thanks!” Deadpool started to walk away when Peter realized he didn't want his time with the man to be over just yet.

 

“Need a new taco?” Peter called out from the alley, smiling when Deadpool stopped in his tracks.

 

“Your treat?” Deadpool asked a little cautiously.

 

“Sure, why not?” Peter jogged over to where he was standing and they walked together.

 

At the nearest hole in the wall, they grabbed a bag full of tacos and a couple of bottled drinks to go. Peter got a plain coke, not wanting to risk Wade connecting the dots if he got his usual, plus the bottles were easier to web around without spilling. Outside, Peter smiled to himself as he got an idea.

 

“You wanna..?” He motioned to the rooftop.

 

“Yeah, sure.” Deadpool headed for the fire escape, but Peter put his hand on the man's arm.

 

“Hold tight.” He handed the bag of food to Deadpool before shooting out a small web that connected to his chest with one hand and a web to the roof with the other. In seconds they were both shooting up to the roof, Peter slinging Deadpool over the ledge, the man landing as gracefully as ever.

 

He stared at Peter as the boy released the webs. “That was so fucking cool!” He waved his hands excitedly and Peter blushed behind his mask.

 

“Nah..” Peter tried to wave it off as not a big deal, but Deadpool was high-fiving him, having set the food down on the ground next to him.

 

“Holy shit, seriously, that was awesome. Next meal's on me.”

 

Peter's stomach did another little dance at the thought that Deadpool wanted to see him again. They settled onto the ground and started pulling randomly from the pile of tacos in front of them. Deadpool pulled off his mask before chowing down and Peter just looked at him.

 

He glanced down at the taco and realized he hadn't really thought through the act of eating while in his suit.

 

“You not hungry?” Deadpool asked around a big bite.

 

“Yeah, just..” Peter motioned to the mask.

 

“Right. Secret identity.” Deadpool nodded. “Just roll it up a little. Or I can turn around..?”

 

Peter considered that for a moment before deciding that could work. “No, it's okay..” He didn't have any distinguishing features from the nose down since he'd gotten his mole removed a couple of years before, so he doubted he could be identified by just that. He turned up the fabric to just under his nose and smiled before taking a big bite.

 

“So, what got you started in the hero game?” Deadpool made small talk as they ate.

 

Peter's lips tightened a little. “Just uh.. Got some powers and figured I should do some good with them.”

 

Deadpool could clearly tell there was more to the story, but he didn't pry. “Cool, cool.”

 

“What about you?” Peter asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but seriously interested.

 

Deadpool laughed a little. “Not really a hero. I help people when I get paid.”

 

There he went, claiming he wasn't a hero when Peter knew differently. “Really? What about last night?”

 

Deadpool squinted at him. “You saw that, huh?” He was a little curious how Spider-man knew about that, but he shrugged it off as he figured the new guy was in the area. “I've got a soft spot for kids.”

 

Peter nodded, accepting the answer. So Wade **had** just thought of him as a kid. When they finished eating, chatting a little more about crime-fighting and their mutual love of Mexican food, it was well past dark and Peter realized he needed to head home.

 

“Ready to go already? You got a curfew or something?” Deadpool teased him.

 

“No!” Peter countered a little too defensively.

 

“Really? How old are you, kid?” Deadpool questioned him, not missing the way Peter's voice jumped an octave.

 

“18.” Peter lied, but Deadpool seemed to buy it since he didn't question him further. “You want a ride down?”

 

“Hell yeah!” Deadpool got a running start and threw himself off the building before Peter was ready.

 

“Shit!” He ran over to the edge, throwing out a web just in time to catch the man, bouncing him a few feet before setting him down on the ground gently. He swung himself down next to Deadpool and punched the man in the arm. “What the hell, dude, I almost dropped you!”

 

Deadpool smiled at him. “Nah, I knew you'd catch me. You're my hero, Spider-man!” He tugged his mask back over his face before waving behind him, leaving Peter standing in the alley, catching his breath.

 

He replayed that smile in his head over and over again, the entire ride home and all through dinner, just biding his time until he could go to his room.

 

“Earth to Peter..” May waved in front of his face. “Are you feeling all right?”

 

“Huh? Oh yeah, I'm good.. Just thinking about stuff.” He put his fork down on his plate as he stood from the table. He grabbed May's plate from her as well, carrying them both over to the sink.

 

She watched him curiously as he rinsed the dishes, sipping the last of her glass of wine. “Let me know if you want to talk.” She brushed it off as teenage hormones, patting Peter on the back.

 

“Yeah, of course..” Peter smiled quickly at her before dismissing himself to his room.

 

He sat back on the bed, pulling his computer onto his lap. He was so glad he'd finally been able to get a new laptop. As much as he loved his old dinosaur, he already felt uncomfortable enough with the content he was going to be looking at without also having to strain at the screen. He was much happier to have his computer on his lap in the comfort of his own bed.

 

Peter opened his browser and sat with his hands on the keyboard, a little unsure of what to type. He was pretty sure he was gay, he just didn't really know what that meant except for being attracted to men. He didn't just want to google 'gay sex' because god knows what would pop up. He swallowed. Maybe he **did** want to google that.. He shook his head. Later.

 

He put fingers to the keys and typed in 'introduction to gay sex' hoping to get a more educational list of references. He scrolled through a few different options, one being a website for erotic stories, another a history lesson on the origins of homosexuality.. He finally clicked on a question posed on a forum by an anonymous poster that sounded a lot like him.

 

_I'm 15 and I'm gay. I've never had sex, but there is someone I like. He's older, so he is experienced and I don't want to seem like I don't know what I'm doing. How can I learn? Please don't say porn._

 

Peter read through the replies and was amazed at how insightful and helpful they were once you got past the people claiming he was too young to even be thinking about learning to have sex, which were not helpful at all. There were also the people that said to watch porn, even though that was clearly not what he was looking for and even a virgin like Peter knew that porn was **not** like real life.

 

He followed a link in a comment to an article detailing the different ways that gay men can please their partners. He read about things he knew about like hand jobs and blow jobs, shifting his hips a little as he started to come across things like using toys, rimming, fingering and other preparations to take before having penetrative sex. He vaguely knew that gay men typically had anal sex, but had never really thought about **how** and he wouldn't have guessed it would take so much work to be pleasurable.

 

Then he reached a part of the article where they discussed prostate stimulation and there was an anatomical diagram that caught his eye. His eyes skimmed over a few user-submitted stories about the first time they experienced a prostate orgasm. They weren't long, maybe two or three sentences each, but the way they described it, how much more intense it felt and how much longer it lasts than a typical orgasm, made Peter twitch and he adjusted himself beneath the warm computer.

 

He was a little uncomfortable at the idea of using something inside of him like some of the stories had mentioned, a toothbrush or a marker were a couple of things mentioned, but there was a link to a how-to using your fingers and he was intrigued. After reading a little more, he decided he wanted to try it. He took down a few notes before closing his computer once he felt like he knew what he was supposed to do.

 

First, he went to the bathroom, turning the hot water on in the shower, letting it relax him and his nerves. He washed his hair and body like normal before pausing, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to try. The website had recommended making sure he was clean inside before any kind of play involving penetration, so he lathered his fingers with his hypoallergenic face wash as he leaned against the wall, reaching behind himself.

 

He took a deep breath as his middle finger brushed against his hole for a moment before he testing the resistance of the muscle just slightly. He was surprised at how easily the finger slipped in and he let out a small breath as he pulled it back out. He repeated the motion, a little less nervous once he realized it didn't hurt like he'd expected. The article said that he should keep his explorations shallow until he had adjusted, so he did, swirling his fingertip around the outer rim of muscle until he could move freely in and out.

 

He added more soap to his fingers and spread his legs a little wider as he sunk his finger in deeper, up to the second knuckle. He bit his lip as he twisted inside, feeling his body responding to the pressure as it increased. He pressed his forehead to the shower wall as he used his other hand to stroke himself firmly.

 

He figured he would go ahead and finish in the shower so that he would be able to last longer when he explored deeper in his room. From what he had seen in the diagram, he would need to finger himself from the front to be able to reach his prostate, but already it felt really good. He wondered briefly what it would feel like if it were Wade's finger in him and his muscles tightened as he spurted against the wall.

 

He sighed as he withdrew his finger, rinsing it before aiming the shower head to rinse the wall. He felt an odd surge of confidence run through him as he succeeded in what he'd set out to do and it had been more enjoyable and less nerve-wracking than he thought it would be. He turned off the water, dried himself off and headed back to his room.

 

He locked his door and gathered his supplies: a spare towel and the mineral oil he was using for his latest project. He'd panicked for a moment when he'd read he needed lubricant and thought he'd have to borrow lotion or something from May, before he looked it up and realized his oil was perfect for the situation.

 

He set his computer next to the bed, starting an upbeat playlist in the background as he got comfortable with his back pressed against the wall, his pillows cushioning him from the hard surface. He had the towel underneath him to make sure he didn't ruin his bed with the oil. He referenced back to the website and he was fairly sure he was as prepared as he was going to get.

 

With more confidence than before, he oiled a finger. This time, he worked his hand between his legs from the front, knees drawn up and apart. The first finger entered him even easier than before, the oil much slicker than the soap he'd used. He pressed it in, angling it upward to feel for the prostate as the website described it.

 

He searched, a little frustrated when he didn't feel it. He added more oil and tried to push in further, but he was already hitting his palm. He pulled back, circling his rim with his middle and pointer fingers before gently twisting them to breach with the both of them together.

 

Peter hissed and bit his lip as he finally felt the uncomfortable feeling he'd been expecting all along. He repeated the process he had with just his single finger, taking time to loosen himself up before attempting to dive all the way in. It wasn't long before they were buried as deep in him as they would go and as he slid them out, he curled them upward toward his stomach.

 

“Aah..” His lips fell open as he brushed against his prostate for the first time. He could feel the knot beneath his soft inner skin and he applied more pressure, knees jerking at the sensation. It was hard for him to describe the feeling, it felt like there was a fire was welling up from deep inside of him, so different from the outward pleasure he'd known in the past.

 

He found a cadence with his fingers, thrusting smoothly on the way in, crooking on the way out. His other hand moved to his thigh, digging into the skin there, so tempted but not wanting to touch himself. He knew that if he gave in, he would explode and he didn't want the feeling to come to and end just yet, feeling as though there would be more pleasure if he could just last a little while longer. As he moved, the inward motions melted away and he was just massaging that sweet spot over and over until he was leaking freely, his cock resting heavily on his stomach.

 

“Mmn..” Peter bit his lip as he felt the pressure building, hips lifting off the bed involuntarily and his toes curled into his sheets. His hand barely made it from his leg to cover his mouth in time to muffle the drawn out moan as he spurts, warm and wet up his chest. He kept milking himself and by the time he was done, the amount of liquid on his stomach was more than he'd ever seen.

 

His hips dropped back down to the bed, still twitching as he removed his fingers. He stared at the ceiling as he caught his breath, letting out an airy laugh against his palm. God, that had felt good..

 

“Peter?” He heard a knock on his door and his entire body tensing until he realized the door was locked. “I'm gonna head to bed early, can you turn the music down, please?” He ran his hand through his hair, reaching over to turn the music off. “Thanks!”

 

He was about to shut his laptop when his eyes hovered over the link at the top right of the page that read 'sign in'. He clicked and created an account before shutting it down. He took care of cleaning everything up, falling back on the bed, hugging his pillow. He fell asleep smiling, thinking about how good the last couple of days had been.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings! Ned and Aunt May are the best.

May blew her nose into the crumpled tissue in her hand and pushed her glasses up her nose before continuing where she left off, typing the last few lines of her e-mail when the monitor went black. She paused, hands frozen above the keys as she stared. She lifted her hands and splayed her fingers, mouth falling open. “What the hell?”

 

She tapped a few keys, each time her movements getting more frustrated. She had been maybe 30 seconds left before she was done and ready to send what was probably one of the most important e-mails of her career and her computer had died. She looked over to the clock and groaned at it reading 4:51pm.

 

She needed to get that e-mail sent before 5:00pm or her boss was **not** going to be happy. He'd already doubted that she'd be able to complete the project, if she proved he was right, he wouldn't give her another chance. She wasn't about to let some stupid cold ruin her deadline and stall her career after all the work she'd done.

 

After a deep breath, she pulled out her phone and was immediately greeted by an update screen. “Argh seriously?” She set it down on the table with more force than was necessary. She glanced around the apartment, eyes stopping on Peter's closed door. She bit the inside of her cheek, looking back down at her phone before standing from the dining table that had been acting as her desk.

 

Respecting Peter's privacy was a big thing to her, especially since he'd entered his teenage years, but she didn't have any other options. There wasn't enough time for her to try to find a neighbor home in the middle of the day on a Thursday and her phone didn't look like it was going to be back up in the seven minutes she had left.

 

She opened his door and sat down in the chair at his cluttered desk, fingers hesitating at the rim before opening it. She would just have to apologize to Peter later. She swiped her finger across the touch pad and as the light came on, she was thankful that he didn't have a password. Probably because he trusted her not to invade his space and go through his things and she felt like a jerk.

 

She stopped beating herself up long enough to maximize the browser that was already up. She had intended to just open up a new tab to send her e-mail and then put it back the way she found it, but the picture that popped up was not easy to ignore. There was nothing about the image that was inappropriate, it was a simple anatomical diagram labeling the male genitalia, but the description near the top caught her eye. _How to Find and Stimulate Your Prostate_ – _A Gay Man's Guide_

 

Her eyes darted around the screen and a handful of words from the cut-off titles in the other tabs stood out to her. _Gay. Help. Sex._ She slammed the computer closed, eyes wide. Peter was gay? Was he having sex? She brought her hands up to her mouth. She hadn't thought they were going to have that talk for a while. Was she too late? Was he being safe?

 

She shook her head. E-mail. She had to send her e-mail. She opened the computer again, trying to ignore the picture in front of her until she could open a new page, logging in and finishing her task before putting everything back the way she'd found it. She walked back into the kitchen, grabbing the bottle of wine she'd opened last night, glad she had only had a glass because she needed as much as she could get right about now.

 

She took a long swig before talking out loud to herself like she normally did when she was nervous. “So, Peter's gay. Okay. That's fine.” She shrugged. “Peter's having sex..” She took another big drink. “Nope, not okay with that..”

 

She pushed off the counter, hand running through her hair. Should she say something or just pretend that nothing happened? She weighed her options. If she **didn't** say anything, he wouldn't be mad at her for using his things. He would be able to come out to her in his own time, when he felt comfortable.. On the other hand, what if he got hurt? Who knows what kind of advice he was getting from those websites and how safe and accurate it was.

 

She could always have 'the talk' with him without letting him know about what she'd seen. It wouldn't be that out of nowhere. She **had** just washed his dirty sheets.. She could make sure he was well-informed without making him feel put on the spot about his sexual preferences.

 

But how was Peter supposed to trust her if she lied to him? She finished her first glass of wine and she knew that she **had** to tell him. Shit, he was going to be so pissed. Good thing he was at Ned's for a few more hours, giving her time to figure out exactly what to say and how to say it so that she didn't emotionally scar either one of them.

 

–

 

Peter and Ned sat across from each other at his friend's large work desk, various electronics parts and pieces strewn about. They work working on building Ned a new computer since his last one was on the way out and he didn't have the cash to buy anything. Peter had offered to help but it seemed like he was so distracted, he was more of a hindrance.

 

“Dude.. You've installed that chip in the wrong spot three times. What's going on with you?” Ned was sitting back in his chair, staring at Peter as he waited for a response.

 

Peter looked down and noticed that Ned was right, he'd soldered the chip facing the wrong way. Again. He set the board down, sitting back. He'd been so in his head lately with everything going on. Not only was he dealing with being Spider-man, almost getting caught being Spider-man, school and tutoring, he had been so busy trying to figure out his sexual identity.

 

The only thing he could really talk to anyone about was school stuff, so the rest of it he kept bottled up. “I just have a lot going on. You know, with tutoring and stuff..”

 

“Come on, man. I'm your best friend, right?” Ned looked at him expectantly until Peter nodded. “You can talk to me..”

 

Peter sighed. He knew Ned was right. There was no way the guy would ever reject Peter for something like being gay and Ned already knew so many things about Peter that he knew he could trust him to keep quiet. He just wasn't sure he was ready to say it out loud yet.

 

“I know, I know..” He took a deep breath and he closed his eyes. “Okay, so..” is face wrinkled up nervously as he decided he needed to just do it. “I'm gay.” There was a silence that followed and Peter opened his eyes to see Ned's blank face.

 

“Oh.” Ned paused like he was thinking about what to say. “That's it?”

 

“What do you mean 'that's it?'?” Peter leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “I mean, it's kind of a big thing for me.”

 

“Well yeah, of course. I didn't mean-” Ned straightened in his chair. “I mean, it's cool with me- Is all.”

 

Peter smiled a little. “Yeah, I figured.” His best friend was one of the most understanding, accepting people he'd ever met. If anyone was going to accept him, it was Ned.

 

“Does anyone else know?” Ned leaned forward, his voice in a hush.

 

“You don't have to whisper, we're the only ones here.”

 

“Oh, right.”

 

“No. No one else knows.” Peter swallowed hard. “And I don't want anyone else to know either. Promise you won't say anything.” Peter knew he wouldn't, at least not on purpose, but he didn't want to assume and end up regretting it.

 

“I won't say anything.” Ned looked at Peter as if he wanted to say something, but wasn't sure.

 

“What?”

 

“How did you know?” Ned clarified after. “That you were gay, I mean.”

 

“Yeah, I got that. I don't know.. I just don't like girls.” Peter shrugged. He couldn't explain it, he just felt it.

 

“But you like guys?”

 

“..Yeah..” Peter was looking at him, confused about what he was trying to get at.

 

“How do you know then? Have you ever, like.. Kissed a guy?” Ned looked as uncomfortable as Peter felt, but there was nothing mean or accusing in his voice. He just sounded curious.

 

“Well, no..” Peter shook his head.

 

“..But you want to?”

 

Peter blushed a little at the thought of Wade's lips on his. “Yeah.”

 

Ned's face lit up as he noticed Peter's skin turning pink. “You like somebody!”

 

“What? No- I..” Peter's eyes widened as his friend called him out.

 

“Who is it? Do we go to school with them?” Ned grinned, excitedly.

 

Peter threw his head back against the chair and chuckled. “You don't know him.” He rolled his lips between his teeth for a moment, thinking it couldn't really hurt if Ned knew just a little.. “I met him the other night.” Ned was listening intently, eyes wide with interest.

 

Peter continued, having Ned's full attention. “I was coming home from a tutoring session and there were these four guys, they were hassling me..” He wasn't going to get into too much detail, and luckily Ned didn't ask, he just sat there, enthralled. “He came out of nowhere and kicked their asses.” He also wasn't going to tell them that Wade shot one of them in the head..

 

“All four of them? No way!” Ned was amazed. “That's so cool..”

 

“Yeah.. He's really cool. And nice.” Peter smiled a little thinking back to it. “He rode the train with me all the way to Queens to make sure I got home okay.”

 

“Dude, that's so romantic..” Peter would have been mad at him if there were any clue that his friend was teasing him, but he was being completely genuine. Ned was always sincere, it was one of his many great qualities. “Is he hot?”

 

Peter nodded. “Yeah. He's tall and kind of rugged..” Peter sighed happily, picturing Wade's gorgeous face.

 

“That's so awesome.” Ned almost squealed, happy for his friend and glad that at least someone he knew had something juicy to talk about. “I'm really glad you told me.”

 

Peter smiled. “Me too.”

 

–

 

Peter set his keys on the table and dropped his bag on the chair, tugging his headphones out of his ears. He'd expected May to be cooking, but she was sitting on the couch like she was waiting for him. “Hey. You feeling better?”

 

May had stayed home from work when she woke up sneezing and coughing that morning. Peter had almost come right home after school, but May insisted that she would be all right. Now, with the strained look on her face, he wasn't sure if she was.

 

“Yeah, I'm okay.” She took a deep breath. “Come sit down, I want to talk to you.” She patted the cushion next to her on the couch.

 

Peter smiled nervously. “Okay.. That doesn't sound good..”

 

“Everything's fine, I just want to talk.” She smiled back at him, a little too forced to be convincing. Peter gulped as he sat down hesitantly. “But first, I want to apologize to you.”

 

Peter shifted in his seat. “For what?” What could May possibly have to apologize for? She did **everything** for him, if anything he should apologize to her for not doing more to help.

 

“I was doing some work today when my computer crashed.” Her hands toyed with each other in her lap while Peter awaited anxiously to hear what she had done. “I didn't have time to fix it, so I went into your room to use yours.”

 

Peter looked at her, confused for a moment before it hit him. “Y-you used my computer?” The color drained out of his face as he realized that he hadn't close the windows he had opened from the night before. The articles, the forum, the instructions.. How much had she seen?

 

“I shouldn't have even gone in your room without asking. I didn't mean to see anything..” She brought her hands out in front of her as she spoke, moving animatedly. Her nerves were showing and it was making Peter more nervous in turn.

 

 _She knows_.It's all he could think, the words running over and over in his mind. He had just told Ned, he wasn't ready for her to know yet. He certainly wasn't ready for her to know about the ways he was exploring his body.

 

Peter's stomach was twisting in knots as he thought about how upset she was going to be with him not only for looking up those types of things, but for not telling her about it. She was going to think that he didn't trust her, which wasn't true at all. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-”

 

“No, no, no. You don't need to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong, Peter.” She put her hand on top of his and could feel it shaking. “Look at me.”

 

Peter swallowed the lump in his throat and had to resist the urge to rip his hand back and run out of the building. His jaw tightened as he lifted his head, expecting to see disappointment and resentment but was met instead with compassion and understanding.

 

“I know that this isn't how you wanted me to find out and I'm so sorry for that, but I know now and I'd like to talk about it.” She took her hands back, giving Peter some space. “Can we talk?”

 

His face heated up, but he nodded. There was nothing he could do now and he knew that putting it off wouldn't help. May would just stew in it, giving him sideways glances until it was so awkward that they couldn't even look at each other, much less live peacefully in the same space.

 

“I meant it when I said you didn't do anything wrong. It's perfectly normal to be curious about sex.”

 

Peter just wanted to bury himself under a thick blanket and never come out. “I know..”

 

“I'm serious, Peter. You don't need to be embarrassed.” She relaxed a little now that Peter had agreed to talk to her and wasn't running away. “How long have you known?”

 

Peter shrugged. “For a while, I guess..” He fumbled with his hands, hoping he wouldn't hurt her feelings. “I just wasn't ready to tell you yet.”

 

“That's okay..” She smiled softly at him, glad to see him loosening up a little. “You know, there's a lot of information out there.. And you're a smart boy, but it's not always easy to tell what's right or wrong.”

 

“Yeah, I noticed..” He laughed a little, still nervous but less so.

 

“Okay, here's where we get into the tough stuff. Just bear with me, it will be over soon.” She sat up straighter before continuing. “Are you sexually active?”

 

“No.” He was just going to keep it short and hopefully she was right and it would be over soon.

 

“No?” She sounded surprised. “Sorry, just.. The article on your computer..”

 

“That was just for me..” Peter could feel the heat radiating off of his face and he was glad when she looked satisfied with his answer.

 

“Okay. Uh, safety..” She brought her hands together. “Pregnancy? Not a problem.” She smiled as Peter laughed a little.

 

“Yay.” Peter said sarcastically.

 

“There's more than that, though. Condoms aren't just for pregnancy, you know.” She looked at him as if to say 'don't get smart with me'.

 

“I know. And I'm not even kind of sort of ready for that stuff yet..” He was a little embarrassed to admit it, but it was true and he thought that maybe she wouldn't worry so much if she knew.

 

“Are you seeing anyone?”

 

“No.”

 

“Really?” She leaned back, looking a little cocky. “Because the other night you said you'd met someone..” She wasn't accusing, she was just trying to understand and maybe tease a little.

 

“I- It's not-” Peter was a little flustered. “He's just a friend.” May didn't look like she believed him. “He's older, so.. He wouldn't be interested anyway.”

 

“How much older?”

 

“I dunno, I didn't ask. He's a really good guy, though. I promise.” Peter smiled, hoping that she wouldn't have anything against them being friends.

 

“If you say so.” She put her hands up defensively before getting back to the point. “But if he **were** interested.. Do you know what the age of consent in New York is?” Peter shook his head. “It's 17.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“But that's with someone your own age. If you're going to be with someone older, there are other things to consider. Anyone over 18 could get into serious trouble for something like that.”

 

Peter frowned. He knew that Wade wouldn't want to be with him anyway, but it was still hard to hear that even if he **did** , it wouldn't be legal. There was literally no hope for him when it came to Wade.

 

“Look.. I don't expect you to wait forever or to follow the law to the letter. And even if I did, that's not for me or for anyone else to decide. But just know that as long as you're safe and happy, that's all that matters to me.”

 

She leaned over to hug him and he let her pull him in. He'd been really nervous when they started talking, but that had pretty much all gone away. He hadn't known how much her approval and support would mean to him, but now that he had it he was really glad.

 

“Until then, you're on your own. You're going to want to experiment and try things.. So, I put some extra money in your account-” She put her hand up to stop him from speaking before he could protest. “Not up for debate. If you need anything, supplies or..”

 

“Okay, okay.. I get it.” He had to stop her before she said anything else. He'd hate to regret their entire talk just because she wanted to tease him. “..Thanks.”

 

She ruffled his hair, leaning in to kiss the top of his head. “Any time.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all of your comments and kudos so far! I hope you guys like Adorable-Best-Friend-Ned and Awesome-Sex-Positive-May as much as I do :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be adorable if Peter was a little more Tom-like with his gymnastic background. So.. That's a thing.

Peter found himself, once again, in his locked room with his computer on his lap. He'd been thinking a lot about what May said about being prepared and having supplies. As embarrassing as it had been to talk about, he really didn't want to use all of his oil, he needed that for his projects..

 

So he googled 'gay sex toys' and wow.. There were a lot. After scrolling for a minute, he found a section labeled 'Essentials' and clicked. He knew he needed lubricant, so he started there. He took a minute to compare reviews and pricing before adding one to his cart before he continued to other sections where one stood out to him. He clicked 'Anal Toys for Beginners' and he was amazed at the variety.

 

There were some that looked incredibly realistic and some that looked entirely alien, made of everything from silicone to glass. He immediately dismissed the glass ones, afraid that with his strength, he might break it and no amount of healing factor could make that worth it. There was one that stood out to him, but the price was way above his budget.

 

There were so many different options and it was enough to make his head spin. He kept searching for a while, but decided that he needed to do some more research before he would be able to make any decisions on what to get. He was about to close his computer, but another idea struck him.

 

He opened a new browser tab and logged into the forum he had joined the other day, eyeing up and down the page until he found the 'Advice' forum. He started a new topic and labeled it 'Toys for Beginners'

 

_Hi, I'm 14 and am looking to buy a toy online, but there are so many options and I don't know what a lot of them do. Do you have any recommendations or advice?_

 

He blushed a little before adding another qualifying sentence.

 

_I'm looking more for something to insert than for masturbation. Thanks._

 

He posted and closed his computer and started to get dressed, wanting to have a chance to grab lunch before he had to get to his class. He threw on black tee-shirt and lightweight sweats, grabbing his wallet, ipod and keys from the table on his way out.

 

He put his headphones in and it was a nice almost hour-long ride to get to Midtown. Toward the end, he pulled out his phone and discretely checked his forum post, glad to see he'd already gotten a reply.

 

_I see this is your first post, welcome to the forum! :)_

 

_Since you're new to toys, I'll just tell you what I can about the basics and that should get you started. There are 3 main types that you might want to consider: plugs, dildos and vibrators._

 

_Plugs aren't really as much for playing, they mostly just stretch you out so that it's easier. Dildos are simple, some have add-ons like suction cups so that you can stick them to the wall or floor and not have to hold them. Vibrators are like dildos, but they vibrate._

 

_If I were you, I would definitely get a plug and a vibrator. I think it's more comfortable to use a plug to open up than fingers and a vibrator has everything a dildo has PLUS the vibration (big fan, myself)._

 

_A couple of warnings: Don't go too big! It doesn't take a lot to feel good. Also, buy a good water-based lube. Some silicone and oil-based lubes can damage toys, but water-based is safe for pretty much everything._

 

_If you have move questions, you can PM me too. Good luck!_

 

_-Marc_

 

Peter blushed a little, nervous to be reading about such a topic in public, but it seemed like good advice. There were a couple of links for products the guy suggested, but he was going to wait until he got home to open those. He put his phone away as the train pulled into the station.

 

He stopped to grab a meal to go, taking it to the park to eat. He found a nice, quiet boulder to perch on top of before pulling out his salad, setting it down next to him as he turned his music back on. He was scrolling through the forum on his phone when all of a sudden, someone was right in front of him, yelling something he couldn't hear.

 

Peter jumped back, forgetting that he wasn't on the ground and he could feel himself falling back off the rock when a hand reached out to grab him. When he finally reoriented himself, he looked up to see Wade on top of the rock, holding his one hand as he reached his other hand out for Peter to take before pulling him back up. Once he was back in his original spot, he tugged the earbuds out of his ears. “You scared me!”

 

“Sorry..” Wade was trying to hold in a laugh, his apology obviously insincere as he enjoyed watching Peter flail. “I tried to get your attention.” He shrugged as if that was a good enough excuse for giving Peter a heart attack.

 

Peter took in the sight in front of him. Wade wasn't in his suit, instead he was wearing a **very** well-fitted blue tee-shirt and jeans. Peter had thought that Wade had a great body before, but now he could see just how big his muscles were, the soft cotton stretched taut across his chest, the sleeves just barely fitting around his biceps.

 

“Yeah.. Sorry- uh.. Music.” He waved his ipod, struggling to put together a full sentence.

 

“Got it. Whatcha eatin'?” Wade found a comfortable spot next to Peter, giving the boy as much space as he could given the rock wasn't that big.

 

“Salad.” Peter stabbed another big bite, filling his mouth to avoid saying anything embarrassing.

 

“Eeew.. I thought you had good taste in food.” Wade looked at the bowl with novel disgust in his eyes.

 

“I'll eat more after, but I gotta keep it light for my lessons.” Peter chugged his water, suddenly extremely thirsty.

 

“Right, can't tutor on a full tummy, I guess?” Wade looked at him, taking a teasing tone.

 

Peter smiled before he corrected him, a little happy that Wade remembered he did tutoring. “Not tutoring.” He took another bite. “I only do that during the week. On Saturdays I have private gymnastics lessons.”

 

“Oh, you take gymastics lessons?” Wade looked intrigued.

 

Peter finished his salad, putting his trash in the bag, tossing it on the ground below them to make some space. “No, I teach the lessons.”

 

“Really? Do a flip!” Wade smiled and Peter rolled his eyes. That was the first thing almost everyone said. He handed Wade his phone, keys and ipod before standing up on the rock. He guaged the distance for a moment before launching himself backward, able to get two full rotations before landing solidly on the ground below. “Awesome! You're like a little ninja!”

 

Peter blushed a little as he held out his hands to get his stuff back before Wade jumped down next to him with much less finess. “Thanks.”

 

“I wish I could do stuff like that. I mostly just jerk around until I hit someone.”

 

“I could teach you.” Peter's mouth moved before he had a chance to think about what he was saying. “I mean- um.. It might help you with the uh, crime fighting stuff.”

 

Wade grinned at him and Peter almost melted. “Really?”

 

“Yeah, of course. You saved my life, it's the least I can do..” The way that Wade seemed genuinely interested in learning from him made his heart feel warm and fluttery. Not only would he get to spend more time with Wade, but to be able to help Wade fight crime as both Peter and Spider-man would be amazing.

 

“That would be great.” Wade stared out across the horizon. “I'm gonna be a ninja..”

 

Peter snickered a little. “I'm on my way now, you could probably sit in on the lesson if you wanted.” He offered, hoping Wade would say yes.

 

“Sure!” Wade motioned for Peter to lead the way and they chatted as they walked. “So, what do you charge for a lesson?”

 

“It's $50 for an hour of one-on-one training.” Wade whistled and Peter paused his steps. “Oh, but I wouldn't charge you. Like I said, you saved my life and all, so I kind of owe you anyway. Plus, just helping you to help other people would be really awesome..”

 

“If you insist.” Wade put his hand on Peter's back, urging him to keep walking. “How many lessons do you have today?”

 

“I normally have three every saturday, but I only have two today.” Peter was a little disappointed when Wade withdrew his hand, but he kept walking.

 

“ **And** you tutor?” Wade sounded impressed.

 

Peter nodded. “Three times a week right now, an hour each.”

 

“You're a little hustler, aren't you?” Wade laughed. “Saving up for something big?”

 

Peter just shrugged, soaking in the praise, but trying not to let it be too obvious that he loved it. “Yeah, well, I told you about my Aunt, right?” Wade nodded. “She's been taking care of me for a while now and college is only a few years away. I don't want her to have to worry about that on top of everything else, so I'm saving for that, I guess.”

 

Wade bumped his shoulder into Peter's playfully. “You're a good kid, Peter.”

 

Peter smiled brightly up at him, revelling in the feeling of Wade's strong arm against his and the soft look in his eyes. He turned his eyes back forward as he realized they'd arrived at their destination. “Here we are..” He greeted the girl behind the desk politely. “Hey, can I get a visitor pass for my friend?”

 

“Of course. Name?” Peter didn't miss the way she was looking at him as he replied and she filled in the tag before handing it to him. “Nice to meet you, Wade!” She waved after them as they walked through the back of the building into a large room, various mats, ramps and trampolines strewn about.

 

“Ugh, I hate it when the morning trainers don't clean up..” Peter sighed, walking to the far side of the room to start organizing.

 

“Can I help?” Wade offered.

 

Peter was going to refuse, but he only had a few minutes before his first lesson and he needed to be ready. “Sure. I just need all of the small mats lined up across the middle of the room. I'll get the other stuff. Thanks”

 

Wade got to work, lining up all of the small, square mats to make a thin strip from one end of the room to the other. While Peter moved everything else out of the way. A tiny blonde girl ran in, followed by an older woman on her phone just as they were finishing.

 

“Peter! Peter! I finally did my layout twist!” The girl ran up to Peter, hugging him tightly.

 

“That's awesome, Em! I knew you could do it.” Peter lifted her up off the ground to share in her victory.

 

“Sarah was so jealous 'cause she tried it and she fell on her face.” The little girl laughed and high-fived Peter, both straightening up as the girl's mother walked up.

 

“Good morning, Mrs. Wheeler!” Peter chirped as he sat the girl down.

 

“How are you today, Peter?” She smiled politely enough, but it didn't quite seem genuine.

 

“I'm great, thanks. I actually wanted to ask you-” Peter motioned for Wade to come over. “This is a friend of mine, he's thinking about taking some lessons. Would it be all right if he stayed to watch?”

 

The girl's mother eyed Wade up and down for a moment before she smiled again, a little more enthusiastically than before. “Of course.” She focused her attention on Wade, specifically. “You should definitely sign up, Peter is a wonderful teacher.”

 

Wade shook her hand and she said her goodbyes to her daughter, leaving the three of them alone. Peter and Emily got to work, stretching and warming up before beginning their tumbling. Wade watched from the sideline, impressed as the small girl ran and flipped up and down the mats.

 

“Okay, now that you've got that down, we're gonna add a front tuck to the end.” Peter smiled as the girl's eyes widened.

 

“No way! I can't do that!” She shook her head and her ponytail bounced.

 

Peter bent down to look her in the eye. “Just imagine how mad Sarah's going to be when you nail it and she's still stuck on the layout..”

 

Wade could see the fire in her eyes as she nodded enthusiastically. “Let's do it.”

 

Peter walked her through the small adjustments she'd need to make to her stance and how she entered the previous twist to be in the best position for the new one. The first time she tried it, she almost landed it, but ended up on her butt instead.

 

“That was really good!” Peter encouraged her as she tried a few more times, still not quite getting it.

 

“I told you I can't do it. It's impossible..” She looked down at the floor.

 

“It's not impossible. You want me to show you?” Peter offered and she nodded, stepping back next to Wade as Peter got into position. He did a short sprint before taking off, flipping his way down the line, twisting and then finishing with with a perfect front tuck.

 

He looked over at them, smiling through his messy hair. “See? Totally possible.” Wade and Emily clapped and he put his hands up, waving them off. “Your turn.” He gave her a few more pointers and by the time her mom showed up to pick her up, she was landing it. It was rocky, but she didn't fall.

 

“If you can get that down this week, I'll have a surprise for you next weekend, okay?” Peter gave her one last high-five before she ran out the door behind her mother.

 

Peter glanced around the room before pulling out his phone to check the time. Usually his next student was there before the first one finished. “Sorry, I just need to make a call..” He apologized to Wade for the inconvenience. “Hi, Mr. Marshall, it's Peter. I was just wondering if Steph was going to make it for her lesson today? Oh.. Okay, I hope she feels better. Thanks.” Peter put his phone away. “Well, looks like I'm done early today.”

 

“They standing you up? That sucks.”

 

“Nah, payments are non-refundable for cancelations within 24 hours, so I still get paid.” Peter smirked.

 

“Nice!” Wade nodded approvingly. “Want to get some **real** food now or are you still full from your _salad_?”

 

“I can **always** eat. Literally.” Peter pretended to be insulted by Wade's comments on his choice of food. “I bet I could eat more than you..” Peter challenged.

 

“Psh, where are you going to put all that food? You're like 100 pounds.”

 

Peter scoffed. “If you're too scared to lose..”

 

“Oh, you're on. You. Me. Bottomless wings. Let's go.”

 

Peter grabbed his things and followed Wade to his restaurant of choice.

 

“So, what are the stakes?” Wade sat back against the booth across from Peter. “What do you want if you win?”

 

“You mean 'when' I win.” Peter smiled, thinking about all of the things he might want from Wade..

 

“Yeah, yeah, hotshot. What's it gonna be?” Wade laughed a little, finding Peter's arrogance adorable.

 

His eyes lit up as he thought of the perfect, approriate thing. “Teach me to use your swords.” He'd seen them on Wade's back the first time they met and had been intrigued ever since.

 

“Deal. And if I win..” Wade tapped his chin as he tried to come up with something good. “You have to wear Deadpool swag to school for a week.”

 

“There's Deadpool swag?” Peter laughed. “Does your mom make it?”

 

“Ooh! Okay, that was a good one..” Wade joined him in laughing, the two of them a little off-putting to their waitress as she dropped off there drinks, followed by their first round of wings. Almost an hour later, they were sitting there, glaring each other down, fingers covered in sauce.

 

“How you doin' over there?” Peter smiled sweetly, easily able to tell that the man was hitting his limit.

 

“I'm great.” He strained out as another round was set in front of him. He stared down at the plate and shook his head. “Nope, not great. Can't do it..” He rested his head on the table in shame. “I'm done.”

 

Peter grabbed his plate, pulling it to his side of the table. “That's okay, I'll eat them.”

 

“You're kidding me..” Wade watched in awe as Peter polished off both his plate and Wade's, eating 20 more wings than he was able to and not looking like he was ready to finish any time soon. “You're some kind of mutant, aren't you?”

 

Peter chuckled. “Nope. Just a teenager.” He licked the sauce from his fingers as he bragged silently. “And now you have to teach me how to use your swords!”  
  
“Well, a deal's a deal.” Wade resigned. “Saturday, after my ninja lesson?”

 

Peter happily agreed. Now, he was going to be spending closer to two hours with Wade every Saturday **and** he was going to get to learn how to fight with swords. When the waitress brought the check, Wade handed her a credit card while Peter was fishing for his wallet. “Hey, no!”

 

“Come on, kid, save it for college. It's my treat.” Wade insisted he put his money away and Peter reluctantly did as he was told.

 

“Thanks.” They walked out slowly, headed for the train station, both a little sluggish from such a big meal.

 

“You want some company on the ride back?” Wade offered as they saw the train approaching in the distance. Peter hesitated, looking down and the train and back at Wade. Sensing his doubt, Wade took a small step back. “I'll just let you get going then..”

 

“No, no.. It's not-” Peter reached out to grab his wrist, stopping him from walking away. “You don't **have** to..”

 

“I want to.” Wade smiled, shaking his head a little. “If you want me to.”

 

The train was rolling to a stop next to them as Wade spoke. Peter looked back at it, tugging Wade along with him through the doors as they opened. “Come on.”

 

“Is this weird?” Wade asked from his seat next to Peter.

 

“What?” Peter looked up at him.

 

“Us hanging out together.” Wade motioned between them.

 

“Oh.” Peter paused. “..Maybe a little?”

 

“Shit.” Wade sighed. “Most people think I'm a bad guy, but I promise I'm not trying to be a creep.”

 

“I don't think you're a bad guy.” Peter tried to reassure him. “Or a creep.”

 

“Yeah, your ability to tolerate me is one of the things I like most about you.” Wade smiled.

 

They talked more during the ride home and by the end, they both seemed to have a better idea of what they were doing and things were definitely less awkward. Wade figured out that Peter just didn't want to impose on him and Peter figured out that Wade just didn't have a lot of friends, mostly because of being Deadpool and occassionally killing people.

 

When the train pulled up, Wade hopped to the return train and Peter walked the rest of the way alone. Inside the apartment, May was about to start a movie, so Peter joined her and then helped her make dinner. They talked about his day and Peter told her a little about it, leaving out the part about how Wade was going to teach him to use swords.

 

Later, in his room, he sat with his computer, navigating his way to the post he made on the forum. He frowned a little when he noticed that no one else had responded since the first person, but his mood turned when he noticed the guy that **had** posted was online at the moment. He opened a chat box and sent a message.

 

_Hi, thanks for answering my question earlier. It really helped :)_

 

He opened the links, looking at the couple of things the guy suggested, popping back over when he got a reply notification.

 

_You're welcome! I know it's kind of scary at first, but you'll get used to it. I'm Marc, by the way._

 

Peter paused. He knew he shouldn't give out his real name online, but he didn't want to make something up and forget it later. It should be okay to use his middle name, though.

 

_Yeah, there's SO much.. I'm Ben._

 

_Did you check out the links I posted? I think those are a couple of great options for beginners and I can personally vouch for the plugs. It's my favorite set._

 

_Yeah, it's just what I was looking for. Thanks for the tips, by the way._

 

_No worries. Oh, I forgot to say don't forget to stock up on condoms too._

 

_Oh, I'm not with anyone. I'm just looking for myself._

 

_Still, it makes clean up a lot easier. Your toys will last a lot longer too._

 

_I guess that makes sense, thanks._

 

Peter stayed online for a couple of hours talking with him, surprised at how comfortable he was with talking to a complete stranger about something so intimate. Maybe it was because he didn't know who Peter was that made it easier. He couldn't judge him or out him, he was just really helpful and informative. By the time he signed off, it was late and he was exhausted, but he made sure to place his order before turning out the lights and calling it a night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Next chapter, Peter meets the infamous Tony Stark and is whisked away on a magical journey and comes back with a shiny, awesome suit!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Peter masturbates some more, but with a little help.

Peter strode down the hall with a smile on his face, DVD player tucked under his arm. He walked through the door. “Hey.” He greeted Aunt May, setting his bag and stuff down on the table before strolling through the kitchen.

 

“Hey. How was school?” She called out from the other room.

 

“It was okay..” He replied distractedly. “There's this crazy car parked outside..” He glanced over, stopping in his tracks.

 

“Oh, Mr. Parker.” Tony Stark smirked from the couch, sitting next to his quietly enthusiastic Aunt.

 

“Um..” He pulled his headphones out of his ears, stepping forward with a disbelieving smile. “W-what are you- Hey, Um.. I'm uh, I'm Peter.” He crossed his arms nervously, not sure what else to do with himself.

 

“Tony.” He replied casually.

 

“Uh, what are you doing here?” Peter's heart was racing, he couldn't believe he was standing only a few feet away from his childhood hero, Iron Man. Then Tony started talking about e-mailing him and a grant, winking. Peter played along, no idea what he was talking about, but the guy was Tony Stark, if he wanted to call Peter 'Samantha' he probably would have agreed to it.

 

“Can I have five minutes with him?” Tony asked May and she insisted they talk.

 

They walked into Peter's room and Tony locked the door. His mind was reeling as the man started to check out his computer set up. He started to explain how he found his computer in the dumpster and rebuilt it when he remembered that he still had to figure out what was even going on. “Anway, uh.. I definitely did not apply for your grant..”

 

“Uh-uh. Me first.” Tony Stark put his finger up, stopping him and Peter let him speak as he pulled out his phone, a holographic display popping up. “That's you, right?”

 

It was a video of him as Spider-man. “W-what do you mean?”

 

“Yeah.. Look at you go.” Tony watched as another video played, one of him stopping a car from hitting a bus. “Wow! Nice catch. 3,000 pounds, 40 miles an hour.. That's not easy. You got mad skills.”

 

Shit. Shit. Shit. Peter tried to play it off as fake, digitally enhanced videos, but then Tony found his suit and as much as he tried to hide it, he knew his secret was out. He took a deep breath as Tony officially called him out.

 

“So you're the.. Spiderling?” He didn't like the way it sounded, so he tried again. “Crime-fighting Spider? Spider-boy?”

 

Peter shifted nervously in front of his closet. “S-Spider-man.” He couldn't believe he was correcting Tony Stark and that his secret was out. The man knew. Without a doubt, he knew and he was asking Peter all sorts of questions about his powers and then he was inviting him to Germany.

 

“I can't go to Germany.” He insisted, but Tony ignored him, headed for the door as he mentioned talking to May. He shot out a web before he could think twice, stopping him. “Don't tell Aunt May.”

 

They stood there for a moment, staring at each other and Tony called him 'Spider-man'. He was terrified, but thrilled at the idea of working with his idol. Tony gave him some details about the trip they were going to be taking and the excuse they'd give to May and to school, before leaving.

 

He threw himself back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He was going to work with the Avengers. He was also going to miss his lessons with Wade and his tudoring sessions. He sighed, pulling out his phone as he called people and began to gave them excuses for not being available through the next weekend.

 

Once he got all of his jobs taken care of, he dialed Wade. “Hey, what's up?”

 

Peter instantly relaxed when he heard Wade's voice. “Hey, um, I just wanted to let you know I won't be able to make it tomorrow.”

 

“Oh.” Wade's voice got a little quieter. “Is everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, everything's great. I just found out that I got approved for a grant I applied for a while ago. It's kind of short notice, but they had a last-minute drop out, so I get to go to the orientation retreat.”  
  
“That's awesome! What kind of grant is it?” Wade smiled and Peter felt like he could feel it through the phone.

 

“It's with Stark Industries. Once we get back, I'll have an internship there that will last until the summer, it's going to be so cool!” Peter cut himself off, not wanting to get too excited. “But I'll still have time for our lessons! I promise, as soon as I get back, we'll start.. If you still want to.”

 

“Don't worry about it, kid. I'll see you when you get back. Have fun!”

 

Peter hung up the phone to see that he had a text from Marc. They'd been texting for the past week, having really hit it off after their first night of chatting online. Peter didn't give out any details, but when Marc mentioned he was from New York, Peter told him that he was as well and they discovered a lot more that they had in common.

 

_M: You get your stuff yet?_

 

Peter had been waiting for his delivery impatiently, he'd completely forgotten that it was supposed to be delivered that day.

 

_P: I forgot. Let me go check._

 

He made his way back to the living room, curious about where May had gone off to, assuming that she wanted to give him and Tony some space. He picked up a package sitting on the table that he'd completely missed with everything that had happened. He took it back to his room, texting Marc before opening the box.

 

_P: It's here. I'm opening it now._

 

He unpacked everything, setting it all out on his bed. He had a pack of rechargable batteries, lubricant, condoms, a set of three plugs in gradually different sizes, a vibrator and a separate remote control for said vibrator.

 

_P: Where do I start?_

 

Peter and Marc had been talking and at first, when Marc offered to help walk him through using the toys, he wasn't sure. But they had gotten to know one another really well and looking at it all laid out, he was intimidated all over again. There was no harm in asking a few questions now that he had the stuff in front of him, right?

 

_M: You need to clean them before you use them. Are you going to try them now?_

 

_P: Yeah. I'm home alone, and I'm going to be gone for a week starting tomorrow._

 

_M: You should just take them to the shower with you. Clean the smallest one first and put it in while you're showering._

 

_P: Okay._

 

Peter gathered the toys, wrapping them in his towel before making his way to the shower. He cleaned himself inside and then the smallest plug first before turning the shower head away as he reached for the lubricant. He coated his fingers, openig himself up a little before he coated the small, black knob. He reached behind himself, pressing it to his entrance with an experimental push.

 

The tip breached him, but it quickly became too wide to go any further. He took his time, like Marc suggested, slowly rocking it in and out, taking it a little deeper each time until finally it slipped all the way in.

 

Peter gasped a little as the widest part settled itself inside him, running his finger across the flat base that was almost flush with his skin. He sat up a little straighter, shifting his hips a little, swallowing hard as he felt it moving with him. He left it in place while he washed his hair and body as well as the other toys, setting them to the side. He toweled himself off, gathering everyting to head back to his room.

 

_M: Let me know when you're done._

 

_P: I'm done. I'm in my room._

 

_M: How does it feel?_

 

Peter laid on the bed with everything within reach before replying.

 

_P: Good._

 

_M: Have you played with it or did you just put it in?_

 

_P: I just put it in._

 

_M: You should move it around. It will make it easier to go to the next size up._

 

_P: Okay._

 

Peter reached down, gripping the base firmly before he pulled it out, letting out a sharp breath as the widest part stretched him. He twisted it and let it move in and out of him a few times before putting it back with less resistance than before. Looks like Marc was right, the next size would be easier the more he played with the muscles.

 

_M: Does it feel good?_

 

_P: Yeah. Should I do the next one now?_

 

_M: Yeah. Don't forget, lots of lube!_

 

Peter played a little more as he removed it, trading it for the middle sized plug. He repeated the process, taking longer for the thicker size, but eventually getting it in. “Hmm..” He hummed as he arched his back, feeling much more full than he had with the first plug or even his fingers.

 

_P: I did it._

 

_M: Good job. How does it feel?_

 

_P: It's okay._

 

_M: Describe it._

 

Peter bit his lip, a little embarrassed.

 

_P: It's big. I can feel it when I move._

 

_M: Can I help you make it better?_

 

_P: How?_

 

_M: Get on your knees with a pillow between your legs._

 

Peter felt a little weird, but Marc was just trying to help. He was always really helpful and Peter appreciated it, he just needed to get over his nerves. He positioned himself like Marc desribed before texting back.

 

_P: Okay. Now what?_

 

_M: Ride it._

 

Peter shivered as he read the text, rolling his hips forward tentatively, his hands bracing the bed in front of him. “Ahh..” The feeling of it filling him and moving inside him combined with the drag of his skin against the cushioning was really good.

 

_M: Feels great, doesn't it?_

 

_P: Yeah._

 

He kept it short, not wanting to stop, picking up his pace. Small breaths and moans were falling from his lips as his phone rang from the bed. He ignored it for a moment before looking down at the caller ID. It was Marc. He paused his hips, not sure if he should answer, but he wanted Marc's help and texting was getting to be really difficult.

 

“Hello?” He answered hesitantly.

 

“Hey. Thought this might be easier.” The other guy greeted. “If you're okay with it..”

 

“Y-yeah, it's fine.” It felt a little odd to be talking to someone while he was masturbating, but he knew that Marc wouldn't judge him for it. He just wanted to guide him.

 

“You can keep going, I'll help you.” He offered.

 

“Okay.. Just let me- One sec.” Peter reached over to his desk, fumbling for his ear buds. He plugged them into his phone and set it back on the bed. “Can you hear me okay?” Peter wanted to make sure he didn't need to adjust the volume.

 

“Yeah, it's good.”

 

With the confirmation, Peter began to move his hips again, a litte more timidly than before.

 

“Are you touching yourself?”

 

“No..” Peter breathed out in a whisper.

 

“You should. It'll feel really good.” Marc encouraged.

 

“O-okay.” He wrapped a hand around himself and bucked up into it, letting out a sharp moan. “S-sorry..” He was flustered at having not been able to control himself, not wanting to make the other man uncomfortable.

 

“It's okay. Don't worry about me, just let it out.”

 

Peter nodded even though Marc couldn't see it and he let himself be a little more open with his reactions. “Mmm..” He twisted his hand around the tip, feeling the intensity building between his legs.

 

“Talk to me, Ben. Tell me how it feels..” Marc urged him gently.

 

“Ooh.. It feels r-really good..” Peter didn't know what else to say. “Is.. Is this what sex feels like?” He imagined it was similar, having another person filling you up, making you feel so good until you can't stand it anymore.

 

“No. Sex is way better.” Marc paused as Peter sighed. “Imagine if someone were kissing you right now and you could feel their body against yours..”

 

“That does sound better..” Peter gripped himself tighter, picturing Wade's lips on his neck as he thrust into him. “Nngh..” Peter bit his lip, feeling so close.

 

“Have you ever touched your nipples?”

 

“N-not really..” His voice was shaking as he spoke. He'd rubbed them against his sheet or shirt a couple of times, but it was mostly accidental.

 

“Go on, then.. Pinch one. You'll like it, I promise.”

 

Peter moved the hand from his thigh, reaching up. He paused for a second before doing as suggested, pinching his nipple gently between his fingers. “Ah!” The sharp jolt of pleasure went straight to his groin.

 

“Do it again. Twist it this time.”

 

Peter didn't wait, he just did, pinching it like before while he flicked his wrist, whining at the new sensations.

 

“Get your fingers wet and keep doing it until you come.”

 

Peter brought his fingers to hips lips, too caught up in the high of his impending orgasm to question or doubt what he was being told to do. Marc hadn't steered him wrong so far, so he tugged and rolled the tender flesh between his fingers and under his palm, the wetness stinging cold again his skin, making it feel even more intense as his hand stroked faster.

 

“Are you doing it?”

 

“Y-ye-” Peter couldn't even answer before he was coming. “Aah-ahh..” His voice cracked as he focused his grip on the sensitive head, applying just the right amount of pressure until it became too tender to continue.

 

Marc gave him a moment before asking. “How was it?”

 

“That felt amazing..” Peter laughed a little, still trying to catch his breath. “Thanks.”

 

“You're welcome. Well, I guess I should let you go now, you probably have some cleaning up to do.” Marc laughed. “If you need help with anything else, just let me know.”

 

“Sure.” Peter smiled as he hung up the phone. He removed the plug and cleaned everything up, washing and drying the toys with care before putting them away. He pulled a duffel bag out from the top of his closet, packing for his trip. Tony said that a car would be there to pick him up at 8am the next morning, so he wanted to get packed right away.

 

He barely slept that night, so excited for the next morning. He never would have imagined everything that he was going to get to do while they were away. When he got back, he still couldn't believe it. He stole Captain America's shield for crying out loud. He took down Ant-Man! Sure, he almost died, but still.

 

Then, Mr. Stark told him he could keep the suit and he almost cried. The first thing he thought was 'wait until Wade sees this', so that night he got suited up and went on patrol. He stayed high, being careful not to be seen. He wanted to surprise the other man, not the other way around.

 

It only took him ten minutes to find Deadpool, mostly because he could hear the man cursing. “Seriously? Do you know how much time it takes to patch this fucking suit?” He pulled out his gun, aiming it squarely at the guy that had just shot him in the arm. “And do you think this material is cheap?”

 

Peter took the opportunity to jump down, webbing both of their guns away. “Now, now.. Violence isn't the answer, guys.”

 

“Spidey!” The other man pulled another gun from behind his back, but Deadpool was on him, punching him unconscious before he could use it.

 

“Okay, **sometimes** violence is the answer..” Peter joked as he webbed the guy to the wall.

 

“DAMN, Spidey.. Lookin' good..” Deadpool pulled his mask off and eyed him up and down as he circled him. “Where'd you get the new digs?”

 

“I did a little mission with the Avengers.” He shrugged as if it was no big deal and he wasn't secretly squealing inside. “They upgraded me.” He stood as casually as he could, but his skin was tingling under Wade's gaze.

 

Deadpool whistled as he reached out to touch the material. “Oh, that feels nice..” He nodded approvingly.

 

Peter smiled. He had done the exact same thing when he first saw the suit. It looked like a standard stretch material, but with the way it was fortified, it had more of a silk-like texture. He should have been nervous to let someone so close, he knew that Deadpool could rip off his mask at any second and expose his identity, but his senses were calm. Peter trusted him.

 

“Doesn't leave much to the imagination..” Deadpool playfully smacked his ass, smiling as he stepped away before Spider-man could punch him.

 

Peter yelped and jumped. “What the hell?!” His eyes were wide and he was **so** thankful that his suit had a heavility reinforced crotch area because he could feel himself hardening, the sting of Deadpool's hand still there even after he'd stepped away.

 

“You're about to get a **lot** more popular, running around in that suit.” Deadpool was smirking as he watched Peter jump. “Hell, sign me up for the fanclub.. I'll be the President.”

 

Peter blushed under his mask and reminded himself that Deadpool thought he was 18 and was probably just teasing him anyway. “Really? You think so?”

 

“Yeah.” Wade nodded. “You look **super hot**.”

 

Peter rubbed the back of his head. “Thanks..”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Deadpool and Spider-man take on a semi-major enemy and it doesn't go well. Someone's gonna get hurt, but whooo?
> 
> Also, stranger danger?
> 
> :)


	6. Chapter 6

Peter eyed his phone, toying with whether or not to dial the number on the screen. He'd told Marc he was back in town a few days before, but he hadn't responded and Peter was starting to think maybe he'd done something wrong the last time they talked. He settled for sending a text.

 

_P: Hey, are you free to talk?_

 

He put his phone in his pocket as he got dressed, putting his Spider-man suit on beneath his clothing before grabbing his bag. He hopped on the train, headed for Midtown, knowing he'd be able to find Wade there. On the train, his phone buzzed.

 

_M: Yeah, sorry._

 

_P: Everything okay?_

 

_M: I don't think we should talk anymore._

 

Peter stared at the message, frowning. He didn't understand why he would say something like that.

 

_P: Why not?_

 

It was almost ten minutes before he got a reply, his eyes never leaving the screen. The entire time, he was replaying their last encounter in his head and he couldn't think of why Marc would want to stop talking to him.

 

_M: I shouldn't have called you the other day._

 

_P: Is that it? It's okay, I didn't mind._

 

_M: I wasn't appropriate. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable._

 

Peter sulked over his screen. Marc was just worried about him..

 

_P: I wasn't uncomfortable._

 

It wasn't entirely true, he had been uneasy at first, but Marc had helped him and it ended up fine and he felt a lot better about it. He had just been nervous..

 

_M: I'm sorry, but we can't be friends anymore._

 

Peter's eyes started to well up as he read the text. He didn't want Marc to stop speaking to him, he was the only person that he could really be open with about what he was going through. Ned was a great friend and Aunt May was really supportive, but the things he and Marc talked about were **really** personal.. He swallowed the lump in his throat and hit the 'call' button.

 

“Please, pick up..” Peter grabbed his bag and headed to the back of the train where he could get a little more privacy. Peter thought it was going to go to voicemail after it rang for so long, but it finally picked up. “Marc, hi..”

 

“You shouldn't be calling me..” He sighed on the other end of the line.

 

“Just talk to me..” Peter tried to keep his voice down, but he was upset at the idea of losing his friend. “Please don't say we can't be friends anymore. I don't have any one else I can talk to..”

 

“Come on, you have a lot of other friends..”

 

“Not like you, though. I can't tell them about this stuff, they wouldn't understand what I'm going through like you do.” There was a long pause and Peter couldn't stop himself from rambling. “Please, I promise I'm not mad at you or uncomfortable-”

 

“Okay, okay..” Peter could hear Marc taking a deep breath. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, yes.. I'm sure.” Peter smiled and nodded.

 

“All right.” Peter heard shuffling. “Look, I have to go, but I'll text you tonight?”

 

“Yeah, okay. Bye.” Peter hung up just before the doors opened. He'd been fretting so much he hadn't realized they were pulling up to his stop. He put his phone away and hopped off the train, strolling until he found a good spot to strip down and stash his stuff.

 

Somehow, he'd gotten really good at being able to find Wade in the city, feeling a very specific kind of tingle in his senses when the man was around, like a weird sort of calm. He wasn't sure if it was something related to his powers or if the man was just predictable and he was infatuated, but it only took him a few minutes before he was dropping down next to him. So far, there was no trouble, so they just chatted and strolled.

 

“Quiet night so far?”

 

“Yup.” Deadpool kicked a rock off the sidewalk sounding bored out of his mind.

 

Peter figured. Wednesdays were always the quietest nights. “I made you something.” Peter held out his hand.

 

Deadpool reached out to take it. “What is it?”

 

“It's an earpiece.” Peter handed the small piece of silicone to him. “I thought it might be good for when we're fighting together, so we can talk if we get separated.”

 

“So we're like.. Really teaming up?” Deadpool lifted his mask enough to put the piece into his ear.

 

“Yeah.. If you want to.”

 

“Awesome! Want to hit the docks?”

 

“Sure. There's always something sketchy happning over there.” Peter smiled, knowing it was one of the other man's favorite places to find trouble. “You wanna..?” Peter made a swinging motion, pointing at the buildings.

 

“Can I?!” Deadpool started jumping up and down. “Wait, how does that work? Can you even carry me?”

 

“Psh, definitely.” Peter took a step closer until Deadpool was less than an arms-length away, reaching out to grab him just above his hips. He lifted him off the ground without much effort. “See?”

 

“All right then.. How do you want me?”

 

Peter coughed, practically able to feel the way that Deadpool was wiggling his eyebrows under his mask. “Uh, piggy back?”

 

Deadpool wrapped around him tightly and Peter took off, getting them to the water in just a few minutes. Once they landed, Deadpool jumped off excitedly. “I can't believe you get to do that **all** the time! It's so awesome..”

 

“Did you really have to sing 'A Whole New World' the **entire** time, though?” Peter joked, but it had actually been really funny.

 

“Yes. I did.” Deadpool's hands were on his hips, daring Peter to complain some more. Peter was considering calling him a princess when a shot rang out. Deadpool tilted his head in the direction of the sound, motioning for Peter to go around. Peter stuck himself to a pile of shipping containers and crawled up silently.

 

Deadpool stayed on the ground, listening to Peter's summary from up above. “I count nine total, all armed. Stop!” Deadpool did as he was directed, freezing in place. “Wait.. Wait.. Now!”

 

He turned out around the corner, taking the man down instantly and silently. “Thanks. one down, eight to go.”

 

“You're clear through the next two rows.” Peter lept from one row to the next, following Deadpool from above, watching out for him as he moved.

 

“You see what they're up to?”

 

Peter ran ahead to get a better view. He spotted two men standing over a woode crate, putting down what must have been the gun they just heard go off. “Guns. They've got a crate full, heavy duty stuff.”

 

“Just tell me where. I've got 12 bullets, so we're good to go.” Wade slid the magazine out and then back in, confirming the count.

 

“How about we do this without killing anyone?” Peter suggested.

 

“Ooh, a challenge.. All right, I'm down.” Deadpool holstered his gun.

 

“You've got two coming up around the corner in 3.. 2.. 1..” Deadpool took them down with a little bit more of a fuss, getting the attention of several others. “There's three more headed your way.” Peter picked off two of them from above while Deadpool handled the other.

 

“They're packing up, we gotta get over there!” Peter jumped down on the other side of the aisle so that they could surround the men. The guys heard them coming, one was jumping into the driver's seat while the other pulled one of the huge guns from the crate in the back of the van.

 

“Shit!” Peter started running toward where Deadpool was as rounds were firing off one after another after another right on his heels.

 

Deadpool pulled his gun, firing at the man as he rushed toward him, two bullets striking the man in the shoulder. With the distraction, Peter was able to stop and throw a web over to him, but not before the guy fired at Deadpool, several shots hitting him square in the chest.

 

The guy in the van drove off, tiles screeching as the man with the gun fell to the ground, wrapped in webbing. Deadpool was on his knees, hands holding his chest as blood poured out.

 

“Fuuuck..” His voice was garbled and when Peter bent down to remove his mask, there was blood sputtering from his lips.

 

“Oh my god..” Peter brought his hands up in front of him, not sure if he should touch him or not.

 

“I'll be fine.. Gotta get out of here, though.” He coughed. “My place isn't far from here..” Deadpool gave him the address while he could still talk before slumping over.

 

“Come on, I got you..” Peter hoisted him over his shoulder and carried him there, thankful that it was only a few blocks. He carried the man inside, finding his way to the bathroom, thinking it would be the best place to clean the man up. By the time he got there, Deadpool was completely unresponsive and Peter had to shut down the part of him that wanted to freak out. In the time he had known Deadpool, they'd been learning about each other's abilities and Peter knew that Deadpool couldn't die, not for long at least. It still sucked to watch him get hurt, especially when he felt like it was his fault.

 

He stepped into the shower, easily holding the man up with one hand as the other unzipped his suit nsd pulled it down to his hips, revealing the six bloody bullet holes. He turned the water on and let the water wash away the mess. Thankfully, Peter's new suit did a great job at dulling the excess input that sometimes made him a little too sensitive, so he didn't feel like he was going to faint as he watched the red swirling down the drain.

 

Once the blood on his skin was washed away, Peter was a little surprised that the wounds weren't continuing to gush before he realized it was because his heart wasn't beating anymore. His lip trembled a little at the thought. He had to keep telling himself that Deadpool would come back, that he wouldn't be dead for long, but it was still really hard to see him like that.

 

Peter continued to hold him up while he removed the rest of the suit, leaving it in a crumpled pile on the floor of the shower. He wrapped a towel around them and did his best to dry Wade's body before carrying him to the bedroom. He laid him gently down on the bed, covering him with the towel before digging around in his closet to find something for him to wear. He settled on a plain white t-shirt and a pair of baggy sweatpants. Once he had the man dressed, he repositioned him under the covers before stepping outside.

 

“Karen, call Ned.” He made his way out of the building, heading back to where he'd left his things. “Hey, I need a favor.” Not the best greeting, but he was a little panicky.  
  


“Uh hi.”

 

“Yeah, hi. Sorry.” Peter was breathing heavily as he ran. “Can you tell May I'm staying with you tonight if she calls?”

 

“Sure..” He sounded hesitant. “Where are you actually going to be?”

 

“I have a friend who's.. Going through something right now. He needs me and I don't think May will understand.” It wasn't exactly a lie.

 

“Okay. Is there anything else I can do to help?” Ned offered.

 

Peter smiled. Ned was the best. “Nah, man. Just cover for me, I'll take care of the rest. Thanks.”

 

When he hung up with his best friend, he had Karen dial May. “Hey! So Ned's mom invited me to stay for dinner and a movie and I was wondering if it might be okay to stay the night? Yeah, I know it's a school night, it's just gonna be kind of late and I know you don't like me taking the trains at night..” Peter had to keep himself from groaning. He **needed** to stay tonight, but May wasn't having it.

 

“Look, I know it's a lot to ask, but I was going to talk to Ned tonight. You know.. About me..” He hemmed and hawed, hoping she'd pick up on what he was getting at. Apparently it worked because she was sighing, but agreed. “Yeah, I just don't want to rush and I know he's gonna have a lot of questions. Thanks, May.”

 

He felt a little guilty about lying to her, but Wade needed him. He grabbed his stuff before heading back to the man's apartment in a hurry. When he got back, he was a little disappointed to find that he was still unconscious and without a pulse. He wasn't exactly sure **how** good Wade's healing was, but apprently it wasn't **that** good.

 

It was still early, so Peter left him to recover. He took a shower himself, cleaning up the mess they'd made before borrowing some of Wade's clothes. He kept his mask on, but rolled up as he dug through the man's fridge. He dug into a container of left-over Chinese food as he pulled out his phone, seeing he'd missed several texts from Marc.

 

_M: Hey, so I was thinking we should meet up._

 

_M: I mean, if we're going to be friends, we should do it right._

 

_M: So, I guess that's a no, then._

 

_M: Sorry, it was a bad idea._

 

_M: Are you mad at me?_

 

Peter had completely lost track of time and he always kept his phone on silent while he patrolled, so he hadn't had any clue that Marc had been trying to reach him. He felt really bad about it, he knew that Marc was going to text him and he'd basically ignored him, after he fought so hard to get him to stick around.

 

Peter knew he wasn't supposed to meet people from online, he and May had talked about internet safety when he was like eight. Still, he felt like if he said no, Marc would see it as Peter not wanting to be friends and would push him away again. Plus, that was before he was Spider-man. He could protect himself now.

 

_P: Sorry, I got wrapped up with a friend. I'd love to meet if you still want to._

 

_M: Oh, that's cool. How about Saturday?_

 

_P: I have plans in the morning, but I'm free around 5?_

 

_M: Queens?_

 

_P: Midtown, near the Rockefeller Center._

 

Peter wasn't going to give out his actual work address, but that was a close enough landmark that he could make it there quickly and it was easily recognizable.

 

_M: Do you want to do dinner?_

 

_P: Sure._

 

_M: Do you know Bill's?_

 

_P: Yeah, I pass it all the time. You want to meet there?_

 

Peter started to feel a little better about meeting with Marc, knowing how busy that plaza was. Especially on a Saturday, there would be a lot of people around, so it would be fine.

 

_M: 5pm?_

_  
P: Make it 5:30?_

 

_M: It's a date :)_

 

_P: See you then :)_

 

Peter finished off the leftovers as they were discussing their plans. He went to check on the man one last time, intending to head back to the couch to sleep, but he couldn't bring himself to leave. He put his phone away in his bag, stuffing the whole thing underneath the bed so it wouldn't be found. He laid himself out on top of the covers and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

 

The next morning, Wade woke up with a groan and as he moved to stretch he noticed there was a weight holding his arm down. He peaked his eyes open, trying to adjust to the difference between the absolute darkness of being dead and the bright morning sun. The first thing that caught his eye was the bright red mask, the second was the soft, slightly parted lips poking out just below the edge of where the mask stopped.

 

As his eyes kept moving he saw that the boy was wearing a baggy shirt and pants that barely fit around his hips, revealing a slim waist and well-defined muscles. The kid's body was curled up around Wade's side and he was cool to the touch from sleeping in top of the covers all night.

 

Wade carefully leaned over, grabbing the covers on the other side of the bed, hoping to not disturb him. In the shuffle of tugging the blanket over the boy, he stirred, but quickly calmed as he shifted his head and arm from Wade's shoulder to his chest. Wade laid his head back down on the pillow and brought his hand up to rest on the boy's arm on his chest before falling back into a sleep that was much less dark than before.

 

Not too long after, Peter woke to a warm, solid body underneath his. He breathed in Wade's masculine scent as his eyes blinked open. He froze when he realized the position he was in, laid out across the man's broad chest, wrapping in his blanket.

 

He felt for his mask, immediately relieved when he felt it still in place. He sat up gently, watching Wade's face carefully to make sure he didn't wake him and also just because he was breathtaking to look at. His usual smirk was gone, replaced by a serene expression that made Peter's chest tighten a little.

 

As much as he wanted to stay in Wade's arms forever, the clock on the wall was telling him it was almost six and he had to get ready to go to school. He didn't want to wear the same shirt as yesterday, so he quietly sorted through Wade's closet, pulling out a plain black t-shirt that looked like it was close to his size. He put his own pants and jacket on before quietly leaving the apartment, not taking off his mask until just before he opened the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 will be posted later tonight, so all of your questions will be answered about who the fuck Marc is, so that's for your patience on that!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Emotional manipulation, non-consensual kissing and touching (barely), brief mentions of past sexual abuse (non-descriptive).
> 
> For visual reference, I imagine Marc to look like Jesse Plemons because I just caught up on the new season of Black Mirror and he was both really charming and super creepy in the same episode. I've attached a picture reference to the end, so if you want it, it's down there. If not, use the descriptions in the text to make up your own image :)

Peter suffered through the next two days without seeing Wade as either himself or Spider-man. After staying out overnight, May kept a closer eye on him, worried about how he was handling the stress of coming out to his friend, since that's what she thought had happened.

 

Luckily, she knew he had his lessons on Saturday and it was easy enough to convince her he was going to meet up with Ned for dinner after. The morning lessons went by quickly until the last one, that seemed to drag on once Wade showed up. He kept watching the man watching him from the corner of his eye until his last student was finished.

 

Peter smiled at him. “You ready?” He walked Wade through a series of stretches, using watching his form as an excuse to take in his amazing body. He'd worn a sleeveless white shirt and thin sweats, both of which were showing off his impressive form.

 

“So, when do I become a ninja?”

 

Peter laughed. “It'll take a while. But, you're already really strong, so that will help. How's your balance?”

 

Wade shrugged.

 

“Okay, we're going to start with a handstand and we'll see.” He showed Wade how to lean forward onto his hands, keeping his legs straight in the air. Wade did as he was shown, and Peter grabbed onto his legs to keep him steady in the air. “Okay, I'm gonna let go and see how well you can balance yourself. If you start to sway, I'll catch you.”

 

“My hero.” Wade smiled playfully at him as his legs were released. He held the position fairly well, pulling with his core to keep himself upright.

 

Peter put his hands back on Wade's calves. “That was really good. Now you're gonna do a press.”

 

Wade bent his elbows until his nose was almost touching the floor before pushing up, his legs swaying a bit.

 

“Awesome.” He tapped Wade's legs until he got the hint to drop them. Once he'd guaged Wade's balance and strength, he showed Wade how to get into the handstand smoothly and how to transition out of it without dropping his feet down. They practiced for a while and Wade had already almost gotten the moves down.

 

“So, those are the basics. Any kind of flip you do that uses your hands is going to require you being comfortable with those, so if you can get those down before next weekend, we can start doing some fun stuff.”

 

“You got it.” Wade smiled at him. “You ready for your lesson now?”

 

“Yes!” Peter beamed back at him, so excited. Wade had brought his swords in a bag, concerned for worrying the children and their parents if he came with them strapped to his back. He pulled one out and handed it to Peter.

 

“So, I'm sure you know this, but these are **sharp**. Like, lose an arm sharp.”

 

Peter nodded nervously, standing next to Wade as he went over how to hold and handle the weapon safely before moving onto stances. When he did well, Wade praised him and patted him on the back, encouraging him and it made Peter feel warm. Their lesson ended when Peter's phone went off, letting him know it was 5 o'clock. He handed the sword back to Wade and thanked him.

 

“You want to grab something to eat?” Wade slung the bag over his shoulder.

 

“Oh, uh.. I'm actually meeting someone.” Peter stammered out.

 

“Oh? Like a date?” Wade smirked at him.

 

“No! No, not- We're just friends..” Peter blushed as he protested. “He's not.. Into me that like.” He mumbled out, hand brushing the back of his neck, trying not to sound guilty when he had nothing to be guilty of. Except for lying to Aunt May..

 

Wade glanced at him, skeptically. “Okay.. Well, have fun.”

 

“Thanks.” Peter couldn't help but feel like something had changed in Wade's attitude. He brushed it off, not having much time to get himself cleaned and changed. Once he looked presentable, he headed over to the restaurant, **so** ready to eat a thick, juicy burger. His phone buzzed.

 

_M: Are you there? I'll be there soon._

 

_P: I'm here. I'll get us a table._

 

He went ahead and sat down, letting the hostess know that he was waiting for someone. He sat down, his leg twitching nervously as he waited. He tore tiny pieces from the corner of a napkin to kill the time until there was someone standing at the edge of the table.

 

“Ben?” He stood there, a few inches taller than Peter with light red hair and round glasses. He wore a blue patterned button up shirt with a dark blue blazer over it with a pair of dark blue jeans and sneakers. He was very clean cut and smiling at him.

 

It took Peter a moment to realize the man was talking to him, forgetting that he had been going by his middle name since they'd been talking. “Yeah, hey..” He smiled as he looked at the other man, struck by the sudden realization that Marc was a **man** and not a boy. He felt anxiety blossoming in his stomach as Marc sat down.

 

“Hey, sorry I'm late..” His smile faded a little. “Is everything okay?”

  
“Y-yeah, of course. It's nothing, I just..” He paushed, not sure how to phrase it. “I thought you were younger.” He mumbled out, nervously.

 

“Oh. Sorry.. I assumed you knew. My age is in my profile, so..” He looked genuinely apologetic.

 

Peter was confused. He'd looked over Marc's profile several times and had never seen his age listed. “Really? I didn't see..”

 

“Yeah- hold on.” Marc pulled out his phone, clicking and scrolling for a moment before handing it over, pointing to the screen. “It's right there.”

 

Peter stared at the screen where it so clearly read '30' and he swallowed hard. He was certain that hadn't been there before, but maybe he'd just missed it. “Oh. Yeah..”

 

Marc took his phone back. “Look, if you're not okay with this, I'll leave.” The man's blue eyes looked concerned as he began to push his chair back. Peter didn't know what to say and Marc seemed to take that as a hint, standing up from his seat. “That's cool. Um, well.. I got you this. I guess even if we're not going to be friends, you should have it.”

 

“Since you said you were a fan. I just saw it while I was out earlier and I thought you might like it.” Marc pulled a small Deadpool keychain from his pocket and set it on the table. He tapped the table, frowning and he started to walk away. “..Bye.”

 

Peter looked down at the little toy with a smile and he felt really bad for judging him solely based on his age. He hated when people judged him for being young and he was pretty sure that Wade was older than Marc, but he didn't have a problem with that. And after all, it was his fault he hadn't seen Marc's age on his profile, it's not like he was hiding it from him or anything.

 

“Wait!” Peter stood as he called out. “Please come back..”

 

Marc hadn't gone far, so he was back at the table quickly. “Are you sure you want me to stay?”

 

“Yeah. I'm sorry, I've just had a lot going on lately.” Peter looked down at the keychain. “Thanks for this.. It's really cool.” He smiled again at the gift.

 

“No problem. It's just a cheap little thing..” Marc smiled back at him shyly and Peter relaxed.

 

They ordered and at and Peter found himself really enjoying Marc's company, despite the fact that the man was literally twice his age they had a lot in common. When they got the check, Marc insisted on paying, even with Peter's protests.

 

“How about you get us some ice cream? There's a Ben and Jerry's right around the corner if you've got room.”

 

“Sure.” Peter smiled and let Marc lead the way even though he knew where it was. When they got their scoops, Peter was glad to be able to pay so he didn't feel like he was mooching.

 

“Should we walk and eat?” The ice cream parlour was packed, so Peter agreed and they walked around a bit, ending up at Central Park.

 

It's beautiful and Peter loved to be in the park, but the further they got, he realizes that it's not nearly as busy as the plaza they'd been in. In fact, there was no one else around them and suddenly, the nervousness from before was creeping back in. His sense wasn't going off, but that was probably because as uncomfortable as the situation was, he still doubted that the man could actually do him any harm.

 

“Maybe we should start to head back..” Peter tried to keep his voice light as he wiped his hands, having finished his cone.

 

“Come on, it's so nice out here..” Marc smiled back at him and Peter looked around, his wide eyes giving away his feelings. “I see..” Marc took a step back and held his hands out in front of him defensively. “Ice cream, secluded park.. You think I'm some kind of creep.”

 

“I didn't say that..” Peter frowned.

 

“No, it's fine.” Marc shook his head. “See, this is why I didn't think we should be friends.” The hurt expression on his face made Peter feel uneasy. “We can't even go for a walk without it being weird.”

 

“But-”

 

He cut Peter off. “Like I said.. Inappopriate.” He took a seat at a bench not far away, leaving it up to Peter to decide if he wanted too stay or go.

 

Peter balled his fists. What was wrong with him? Marc had been nothing but nice and helpful to him and he had been a jerk to the guy all day. He walked across the path to sit down to the left of him on the bench. He didn't know what he was going to say, but he felt like he had to say something.

 

“It's not inappropriate.. I like hanging out with you, I'm just.. I'm a stupid jerk. Please don't be mad at me.” Peter stared at his lap, fiddling with his own fingers.

 

“Hey, you're not stupid..” Marc looked over at him, putting his arm over the back of the bench behind Peter. “Don't say stuff like that.”

 

“It's true.. I don't know what's going on with me. You've been really nice to me and I'm just..”

 

“You're great, Ben.” Marc smiled at him for a moment before it fell. “Too good to be true, even.”

 

Peter looked into Marc's eyes, confused. “What do you mean?”

 

“Come on.. You're funny and sweet, definitely not a jerk at all. I mean, I knew all that before, but now that we've met..” Marc's hand lifted, elbow resting on the back of the bench as he reach over to touch Peter's hair. “You're **so** beautiful too..”

 

His hand moved away just as quickly as it had touched him and Peter wasn't sure what to say or think. No one had ever said that he was beautiful before or touched him in an intimate way, even if it was as innocent as touching his hair. Part of him knew he should back away, but part of him wanted to embrace the touch.

 

“Sorry.. Shit.” He laughed nervously as he put a little distance between himself and Peter. “I keep forgetting you're only 14.”

 

“I'm 15 now.” Peter corrected him.

 

“Still..” He stood. “You're just a kid.”

 

Peter stood up defiantly. “I'm not 'just a kid'.”

 

“Yeah, you are.” Marc brushed him off.

 

“No. I'm not.” Peter shouted, moving closer to stare up at the man, upset that the man was dismissing him so easily.

 

“Fine. You want to be an adult?” Marc reached out, pulling him in with one hand around his waist. He held Peter's head in the other, his fingers gripping the back and the boy's neck as he leaned down to kiss him.

 

Peter's eyes shot open, surprised by the sudden movement. “What are you doing?” His mind was reeling. Was this what Marc wanted from him all along? How had he been **that** naive?

 

“You want to be treated like an adult, right?” Marc's hand on his waist slid a little lower and Peter yelped.

 

“No! I mean yes, but.. Not like that..” Marc leaned in to kiss him again, but Peter turned his head, squirming in the man's grip. “Stop..” He was about to push the man away with all his strength, consequences be damned, when suddenly without a sound, there was a sword between them, pressed against Marc's throat and they both froze.

 

“Get your hands off of him.” Peter shivered at the way Wade's voice was low and rough.

 

The man's hands were in the air in an instant and Peter jumped back, arms wrapping around his torso as he watched the man panicking. Marc's hands were in the air and he didn't dare speak for fear the blade would cut into him. He stood frozen as Wade dug the wallet from his pants, flipping it open.

 

“This your address?” Wade held up the driver's license on front of his face and the man nodded slightly. “Good. I'm going to keep this. You can expect to see me again real soon..” Wade pulled the sword away and the man bolted as Wade's hand pushed him forward before pocketing the wallet.

 

“Wade..” Peter's small voice caught his attention and Wade's expression softened.

 

“Peter.. Are you okay?” Wade took a few cautious steps forward, not wanting to startle him.

 

Peter nodded, but there were tears welling in his eyes. He didn't even know why, he'd willingly met with the man, he didn't try to get away, he had no right to be upset. Maybe it was because they spent two hours together and it took him being kissed to realize that Marc was just trying to take advantage of him. He felt stupid and Marc's words kept echoing in his head 'you're just a kid'..

 

“Hey, come here..” Wade opened his arms, but didn't move forward, wanting Peter to be the one to initiate the contact if he wanted it.

 

Peter stepped forward into Wade's arms and let the tears fall. How had he not seen it earlier- That Marc was trying to use him? He'd called him while he was.. His cheeks burned at the memory. Marc had even told him that it wasn't appropriate, but he was so desperate for someone to talk to that he'd let it go, convincing himself that he was just anxious.

 

Wade led Peter over to the bench where his bag was waiting, sitting him down. He set Peter back and pushed his hair from his face. “Hey, look at me..” Peter looked up, eyes bright and wet. “You okay?” Peter nodded. “Was that your friend?”

 

“I thought he was..” Peter felt like a fool as he realized that no, Marc had never been his friend.

 

“How do you even know him? He's way too old to be hanging out with you.” Wade's hand was like a grounding weight on Peter's shoulder. Peter looked down at his hands, not answering. “Peter..”

 

“We met online.” He didn't want to say it, he knew what Wade would think.

 

Wade sighed. “You can't **do** that.. What if I hadn't been here?”

 

“I would have been okay..” Peter couln't tell Wade **how** he would have been okay, but he would have been.

 

“Maybe..” Wade's leaned in, speaking softly. “But he could have really hurt you.. You can't just meet up with strangers in a dark, isolated area, Peter.”

 

“I know that!” Peter snapped. “I'm not stupid..”

 

“It has nothing to do with being stupid.” Wade sighed. “People like him have ways of manipulating other people into doing what they want, even smart people like you.” Wade paused, his hand on Peter's cheek, lifting his head until their eyes met. “Even strong people like me.”

 

Peter looked up at him, eyes wide. “What?” Wade nodded, but didn't say anything else. Peter knew what he meant and he reached out to grab Wade's hand in his. “Who?”

 

Wade shrugged. “A lot of people.” He smiled at Peter in a bittersweet, but reassuring way.

 

Peter leaned in, resting his head against Wade's chest, whispering. “I'm sorry..”

 

“It's not your fault.” Wade rested his head on Peter's shoulder. “But you can't ever see him again, you know that, right?”

 

Peter nodded. “Is it wrong that I'm going to miss him?” He felt a little ashamed to even ask.

 

“No. He was probably filling a very important need of yours. That's how they get you. They're the shoulder you can cry on or that person that you can talk to about things you can't talk to anyone else about. They make it so that you feel like you **need** them and you can't live without them. It might have just been a tactic for him, but it was real for you.” Wade comforted him.

 

Peter stared at the ground, still gripping Wade's shirt tightly. That's exactly what Marc had done and somehow, hearing Wade describing it made him feel like less of an idiot for buying into it.

 

“What was he to you? What about him are you going to miss?” He rubbed circles on Peter's back.

 

Peter shook his head. “I can't..” He was too embarrassed to talk to Wade about what he'd been going through.

 

“You don't have to. Just know that I would never judge you. Ever.”

 

Peter believed him. He buried his face further, hiding his reddened cheeks as he spoke. “H-he was teaching me.. About, um.. Sex stuff. He helped me.. Pick out toys.” Peter wanted to curl up in a ball and die, he felt so ashamed as he said it out loud. “H-he was teaching me h-how to use them..”

 

Wade's jaw tightened as he thought of all of the ways he could hurt the man before he killed him. Maximum, extended pain was his plan. He took a deep breath for Peter's sake. “Is that all?” Peter nodded slowly, still refusing to look up. “That's nothing to be embarrassed about.. Do you have any idea how many sex toys I own?”

 

 **That** got Peter to look up at him and Wade laughed at the look on his face. “For real?”

 

“Yep. And now **I'm** starting to feel like a creep..” Wade smiled awkwardly and the air between them lightened a little.

 

Peter sighed. “How am I supposed to learn if I can't trust anyone to help me?”

 

“You just need someone your own age.”

 

“If anyone my age finds out I'm gay it'll be all over the school within the hour..” Peter trailed off, realizing that he hadn't mentioned what kind of toys and Wade had probably not known that he was gay until he just outed himself.

 

“Don't worry, I won't tell anyone.” Wade perked up. “I'm pan.”

 

“Sorry, what?” Peter's face was blank.

 

“Pansexual.” Wade expanded, but Peter was still staring at him. “Attracted to all gender types, you know.. Men, women, non-binary, fluid. All of 'em.”

 

“Oh..” Peter smiled. “That's really cool..” He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. “Could you maybe..?”

 

“If you need advice or someone to talk to, I'm here. Always.. But I can't help you with that other stuff..” Peter's smile faded a little. “Peter, I didn't just almost murder a grown man for taking advantage of you so that I could turn around and do the same thing.”

 

“But I trust you..” Peter argued weakly.

 

“That's exactly why I can't. Because I want you to keep trusting me.” Wade really, really hoped that Peter understood what he was saying. Peter nodded. “Come on, I'll take you home.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Marc visual reference

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really, really wanted an excuse for Peter and Wade to bond over their sexuality as well as for Wade to open up to Peter about his past abuse. I hope it was worth the wait and I can't wait to explore their new connection :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! It's been an interesting couple of weeks. I hope this was worth the wait :)
> 
> No real warnings. A tiny, vague mention of underage abuse. Someone gets murdered, but I feel like you guys will approve of it, so..

Peter waved goodbye to his third student of the day before he sat down on one of the mats, beginning to stretch, having some time to kill before Wade arrived. He'd texted Peter earlier to let him know that he would be late, but he hadn't said why or how long he'd be. Peter took the time to work his muscles, bending and tugging until he could feel himself loosening up, his mind wandering to what Wade was so busy with.

 

–

 

Wade wiped the blood from his hands on the throw blanket across the end of the bed as he sat, taking a short break as he talked. “How many?” He paused, laughing for a moment. “Oh, right.” He pulled the tape from off of the man's mouth with no finesse.

 

“A-are you going to kill me?” The man blubbered, blood spitting from his mouth.

 

Wade raised his sword to his cheek. “Answer the question, Marc. How many?”

 

The redhead cried as he spoke. “T-three others..”

 

Wade lowered the sword, sighing. “You meet with any of them yet?” He shook his head. “You wouldn't lie to me, would you?” Another shake. “So, if I look through your phone.. Your computer.. I'm not going to find anything, right?” There was a pause and Wade raised his sword again, this time resting it on the man's thigh. “What am I going to find, Marc?”

 

“R-recordings.” He swallowed hard, shifting his hips. “I recorded the calls.. Some data files..”

 

Wade grabbed the man's laptop, sitting back down on the edge of the bed as he opened it. Once he had Marc's password, he had the man guide him to the where he kept everything, buried deep in a maze of password-protected folders. There was one for each boy and inside their individual folders were an alarming number of files.

 

Inside Peter's he found a series of audio recordings, which he assumed were from their phone calls. He didn't open them, instead he scrolled through some of the text logs, glancing back over at the man in disgust every now and again. He'd been manipulating Peter for weeks, going back and forth between being nice, understanding and flattering to threatening to stop talking to him, convincing Peter that it was **his** idea to be friends and continue communicating.

 

The worst was the information file. It had everything there was to know about Peter from his favorite bands to his favorite foods- Everything that he liked and disliked. It also had personal information including his real name and address. “How did you get this?” Wade practically growled at him.

 

Marc let his head hang forward, barely able to keep conscious with the beating he'd received. He knew Wade was going to kill him and he was finally past the point of caring enough to lie, more angry than scared. “I put a tracker in the key chain I gave him.”

 

“Is this saved anywhere else? Did you make copies?” Wade shut the laptop, setting it down on the bed next to him.

 

“No.”

 

Wade nodded as he picked up his sword one last time. “I think you know what happens now..”

 

“Just do it.” Marc didn't even look up. He knew he should have left that night- Just packed a bag and ran off, but he had put so much work into those boys.. He thought if he just had a few more days, he could convince one of them to meet with him, maybe take the kid with him.. He'd been greedy and now he was going to have to pay.

 

“Bye bye, Marc.”

 

–

 

When Wade walked into the studio, the overly friendly girl at the front desk smiled and waved at him. He greeted her politely, but excused himself, blaming his tardiness for the rush. He stepped in and waited by the door, watching the graceful way Peter moved.

 

He was on his hands, feet rocking back and forth, touching the floor in front of him and then behind him, swaying like he was a piece of grass in a strong breeze. His eyes were closed and he looked too peaceful to disturb, so Wade waited.

 

Peter was aware the moment Wade walked in the building, but he kept his eyes closed. He could feel the other man watching him and he let his feet dance back and forth for a moment before before bringing both of them to the floor, standing.

 

“Hey.” Peter smiled, waving Wade over. “Ready to get started?”

 

“Yeah. I thought we'd just skip straight to your training today? I know you don't have time to do both since I got here so late.” Wade suggested, knowing that they had to be out of the building by 5pm to make room for the night classes.

 

“Oh. Sure.” Peter was going to offer to skip his lesson so that Wade could continue **his** training, but the man beat him to the punch.

 

Peter took the sword that Wade offered him and they got to work, barely chatting while they were training, not wanting to be distracted. They were just finishing up when Peter glanced down at the sword, noticing a small, red streak.

 

“Hey, Wade?” He called out, resting the blade across his hand gently as he brought the sword closer for a better look. “Did I cut you?”

 

“Nope.” Wade was too busy taking a big gulp of water to be watching Peter. “Why?”

 

Peter looked over to Wade, a little confused before he yelped as the blade slid across his palm. “Ow! Shit..” He closed his hand over the cut, dropping the sword to the ground.

 

Wade dropped his bottle and rushed over, taking Peter's hand in his own. “Are you okay?” He led Peter over to his bag, pulling out a clean towel to cover the cut and the boy nodded. “I told you to be careful..” He scolded Peter, but it came out more worried than angry.

 

“There was blood..” Peter stared at the weapon on the floor as Wade talked.

 

“Of course there's blood, you almost cut your hand off!” Wade applied pressure, trying to get the bleeding to stop so he could see how bad it was.

 

“No, before.. There was blood on the blade. It wasn't mine. It wasn't yours..” He looked up to Wade nervously. “Where were you earlier?”

 

“Don't worry about it.” Wade focused on Peter's hand, not looking up to meet his eyes as his body stiffened.

 

“Wade.. What did you do?” Peter pulled his hand back, cradling it to his chest.

 

“I had something to take care of.” Wade didn't elaborate, but he had a feeling that Peter knew what he was talking about.

 

Peter took a step back. “Did you kill him?” He whispered.

 

“I did what I had to do.” Wade gave Peter the space he wanted. “Don't look at me like that..”

 

“You didn't **have** to do anything..” Peter shook his head. “You scared the shit out of him, he was never going to bother me again.”

 

“This isn't just about you. You know you weren't the only one, right?” Wade snapped at him and Peter's eyes widened. “He was meeting with a boy tonight- A **ten year old boy**.” He barked out, hoping that he was scaring Peter enough to make him understand how serious he was. “He was going to take him and disappear.”

 

“You could have just called the police!” Peter could feel his eyes prickling with tears.

 

“And what was gonna happen when they knocked on your door? How were you planning on explaining to May what almost happened to you, huh?” He had to remind himself to keep his voice down as he felt himself getting worked up. “Did you even think about what that would have done to her if you'd gotten hurt?”

 

“Nothing happened, there's nothing to tell..” Peter let the tears fall as Wade mentioned May. He hadn't thought about her at all. She would have blamed herself if Marc hurt him. Hell, even if he didn't, just knowing that he'd let the man get so close to him would have terrified her. “Besides, he didn't know my real name, they wouldn't be able to find me..” He didn't sound so sure.

 

“Come on, don't be so naive. He knew your real name. He knew your address, your school, he knew all about May and your parents. He knew everything.” Wade's voice was colder than Peter had ever heard it and it cut right through him.

 

“No..” Peter shook his head, not believing it. “No, I gave him a fake name..”

 

Wade stalked over to Peter's bag, sitting next to his, yanking the Deadpool key chain from the strap. “He gave you this?” Peter nodded and Wade dropped it to the ground, stepping on it. He picked up a small computer chip-looking piece of metal and wire. “He was tracking you. The second you went home, everything he wanted to know about you was just a search away and if you think for a second that he wasn't going to come after you again..” Wade glared at him. “You're smarter than that, Peter.”

 

Peter stared at the device in Wade's hands, barely hearing what he was saying. He thought he'd been stupid before, falling for the man's tricks and manipulations, but this was a whole new level. If Wade hadn't done something, Marc could have come after him in his **home**. He could take care of himself, but May could have been there. He could have hurt her..

 

He gulped, trying to process everything that Wade had said and what had happened, but it was just too much, so he ran. He grabbed his bag on the way out, not stopping when he heard Wade yelling behind him. The whole reason he had a secret identity was to protect May and he'd ended up putting her in danger anyway.

 

Peter couldn't even think straight, he was so angry with himself and at Wade, which just made him more angry at himself because Wade did that **for him**. For the second time since they'd met, Wade had killed someone to keep him safe. He hadn't asked for it and didn't condone it, but he also couldn't deny that he loved how Wade would do **anything** to protect him and he was starting to hate himself for that.

 

He should be scared that Wade was a killer. He should put on his suit and take him down like he did everyone else, but he would never do that. Somehow, Peter was okay putting him above the law even though he knew it was wrong, all because he had a crush. What kind of hero did that make him?

 

Peter ran all the way to the train station, having a few minutes to calm himself down in the corner before he was stuffed into the train with no privacy. He held his bleeding hand to his chest, trying to hide it as best he could until he stepped off the train and realized it had stopped bleeding already.

 

Peter tossed the ruined towel into the trash and made his way to Ned's. He was early, but his friend was happy to have him, inviting him in. They played video games until dinner, and Peter was glad for the distraction.

 

“So, you going to the homecoming dance?” Ned looked up from the television as he talked, only sort of into the movie they had both seen before.

 

“Probably not.. Are you?” He really hadn't thought much about it.

 

“Nah.” Peter thought that was the end of the conversation, but Ned kept chatting. “I think Liz is going to ask you.”

 

Peter blinked. “What?”

 

“Yeah, I overheard her talking in P.E. yesterday. She thinks you're cute.” Ned sat back on his elbows. “What are you gonna say?”

 

“Aren't the guys supposed to ask the girls out?”

 

“Come on, it's 2017, man.”

 

“Right.. Um, I mean- I might go.” Peter rubbed the back of his neck. “If I turn her down, it would look weird, right?”

 

“Probably.” Ned shrugged. “You worried people might find out about.. You know..?” Peter chewed his lips, nodding. “Well, it's just a dance. You should go and try to have fun.”

 

Peter considered what he was saying, wondering if Liz would hope for it to be more than just a dance. And what if she did? She was a nice girl and she was pretty. Maybe if he got to know her, he would like her? It would just be so much easier to like her.. To be normal.

 

They went back to watching the movie for a while when he got a text from Deadpool. Thanks to his suit, he was able to give Deadpool a different phone number than the one he gave to Wade, but Karen still routed his calls and messages to Peter's phone.

 

Deadpool: Can you come over?

 

Spider-man: You need help?

 

He hadn't planned on patrolling that night, especially after what happened between them, but if the man needed his help, he would go.

 

Deadpool: Sort of. Not crime related.

 

Spider-man: ?

 

Deadpool: Just need a friend to talk to.

 

Deadpool: If you're free.

 

Peter sighed. Part of him didn't want to see Wade because of what happened that morning, but the other part of him **always** wanted to see Wade, especially if he needed to talk. Was it about what happened between them? He felt a little like he would be intruding. If Wade didn't want to talk to him as Peter then he probably shouldn't..

 

Spider-man: I'll be there in an hour.

 

“Hey, sorry I gotta go.” Peter tucked his phone away, standing.

 

“Weren't you gonna stay the night?” Ned looked up, pouting.

 

“Sorry, that was May. I forgot I promised her I would help set up the new DVD player. You know how clueless she is with that stuff.” He lied to his friend easily, hugging him before he headed back into the city.

 

He slipped into an alley to get dressed into his suit before heading to Deadpool's apartment. He knocked and if it weren't for his enhanced hearing, he probably would have missed the man calling out to let himself in. For some reason, he'd thought Wade would be in his suit. He'd never met **Wade** as Spider-man.

 

“Like what you see?” Wade winked at him from the kitchen.

 

“..What, exactly, am I seeing?” Peter kept his voice calm, but yes. He very much liked what he was seeing. He'd been attracted to Wade from the moment they'd met and it didn't help that the man flirted with him when he was in the suit, thinking he was four years older than he actually was. He moved into the kitchen as Wade motioned for him to come over.

 

“Taste this.” Wade dipped his fingertip into the pan on the stove that looked like he'd just filled, holding it up to Peter's face as it scrunched up. “Come on, my hands are clean.” He insisted and Peter rolled his mask up.

 

He leaned forward slowly, unsure of how to taste the thick, whipped foodstuff off of Wade's hand without it being weird. Wade helped him by sliding his finger into Peter's mouth when he opened it, catching him a little off guard. He was going to say something, but he paused to lick his lips.

 

“Mm- That's really good. What is it?” Peter blushed when Wade put the finger into his own mouth, licking off what he'd left behind.

 

“Brownies.” Wade smiled brightly as Peter's tongue swished around in his mouth, trying to make sense of the flavors. “My two secret ingredients: cayenne and lemons.” Wade wiggled his eyebrows, proud of himself for rendering Peter speechless as he moved forward, reaching around him to get another small taste with his own finger.

 

“Wow. That sounds weird, but..”

 

“But it's fucking amazing.” Wade smiled. “I know.”

 

“What's the occasion?” Peter leaned against the counter casually as Wade slid the pan into the oven, setting the timer.

 

“Just wanted to say thanks.”

 

“To me?” Peter pointed to himself awkwardly.

 

“Yes, to you.” Wade looked around, pointing out that there was no one else there. “You did me a solid bringing me back here the other night.”

 

“It was nothing..” Peter shrugged, looking away.

 

“It wasn't nothing.” Wade stepped in front of him. “You took really good care of me. You could have just dropped me off on the floor and gone home, but you didn't. You stayed.”

 

Peter didn't know what to say or do. Wade was really close and he was just **looking** at him.. His heart was beating so fast that the little alert on the side of his vision was flashing red.

 

Wade's hands came up to Peter's neck, thumb stroking the exposed cheek. “You could stay again tonight..”

 

Peter could see that Wade was waiting for some kind of sign from him before he moved any further. He would just have to move forward a tiny bit, or nod, or reach out for him.. Just the tiniest movement and Wade would be kissing him..

 

He groaned as he brought his hands up to Wade's wrists, pushing them down and away. “I can't..” If Wade knew he was only 15, he would never want to touch him like that or kiss him. As much as it might hurt Wade to be rejected, he couldn't do that to the other man. He would never forgive Peter if he found out.

 

“Okay.” Wade took a breath and a step back, untying his apron.

 

“I'm sorry-”

 

“You don't have to apologize, Spidey. I misread.” Wade smiled at him. “Happens all the time, no big deal.”

 

Peter nodded, feeling terrible that he couldn't explain himself. He really did want to kiss Wade.. “Is that what you wanted to talk about?” Wade pulled two beers from the fridge, handing one to Peter. “Oh, I can't-”

 

“Come on. You risk your life to save other people. You can have a beer, I won't tell anyone.”

 

Peter took it. Wade was right. He was grown up far past his actual age, plus it wasn't like it was hard liquor. He wasn't going to drive later.. He took a sip, tasting it.

 

“Anyway, no. That was kind of an extra bonus topic..” Wade made his way to the living room, sitting down with his back against the arm of the couch so that he was facing Peter when the boy sat down at the other end.

 

“So what is it?” Peter took another sip, not entirely hating the taste, but not used to it either. Still, it gave him something to do.

 

“How do you deal with it.. When you do something bad for a good reason?” Wade got right into it, taking a much bigger gulp than Peter.

 

“What did you do?”

 

“I killed someone.” Wade said it as if it were just another thing that people did.

 

“And you feel bad about it?” Peter hadn't ever heard Wade express regret for killing.

 

“No.” He sighed. “But I feel like I **should**. I don't know..” Wade explained the situation from his point of view and Peter nodded along like he was hearing it for the first time. “He deserved it. Not just for what he was going to do to Peter, he hurt others too.. But now the kid thinks it's his fault. **That** is what I feel bad about. I don't know how to make him understand that it's not.”

 

Peter stared forward, listening to Wade talk about how he felt. Wade was worried about **him**. “Maybe he's more upset about you having to kill him than him being dead.”

 

“What do you mean?” Wade scrunched his brow.

 

“Well.. You know how I don't like you to kill people when we're out together, right?” Wade nodded along. Peter had never outright said it, but it was pretty obvious. “If you were to kill someone to protect me while we were patrolling, I would feel bad for putting you in that position.”

 

“Why? It's not a big deal.”

 

“It is to me.” Peter sat up a little straighter. “I don't know what happened to make you think that killing people is a normal thing to do, but it's not. I get that at one point it might have been necessary for you, but it's not now.” He sat the bottle down. “You shouldn't have to do that anymore. I don't want you to have to and I bet that he doesn't either.”

 

Wade laid his head back across the arm of the couch, taking in Peter's advice. “You say it like I don't have a choice. No one's forcing me to kill people and I don't feel bad about it. When I kill someone, they deserve it. No questions about it, they deserve it. It's not a hardship.”

 

“I just don't like that people think you're a bad guy..”

 

It was true, Wade had his small share of admirers, but for the most part, he wasn't looked at as a hero. The only person that had ever called him a hero was Peter.. Suddenly, he got it. Peter just wanted to believe that he was a hero.

 

“If people knew you like I did, they'd see that you're good.” In his efforts to convince Wade that his friend just wanted him to be better, Peter had realized that Wade was fine just as he was. He wasn't maniac or a murderer. He saved people and sometimes he had to do what other people weren't willing or able to do.

 

“Even though I kill people?”

 

Peter smiled at him. “Yeah.” If Marc had attacked him or hurt May, Peter probably would have had to kill him and he wasn't sure he could live with that. If anything, it made Wade more of a hero in Peter's eyes because he saved other people from having to do what he did. He took on a horrible burden and no one seemed to appreciate it, himself included. “Just give your friend some time, he'll come around.”

 

By the time they finished their beer, the brownies were done and the heavy conversation was out of the way. They spent the next couple of hours just talking about random things, splitting the batch of chocolate deliciousness straight out of the hot pan, not even bothering to cut it. By the time Peter was walking home, he felt a lot better about his next meeting with Wade. He was going to apologize for the things he'd said and thank Wade for helping him. He couldn't wait until next weekend.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has commented up to this point! I've gotten distracted with other, smuttier stories, but your comments really, really help inspire me to come back and keep my other stories moving forward.
> 
> Warnings: This chapter involves a scene that depicts underage sex between Wade and Peter. It's a fantasy, but it's still there. It's at the end, skip it if you want. The Italics give it away.

Peter laid his head down on the pillow, emotionally exhausted. He'd spent the entire evening with Ned and May, trying to pretend everything was normal when in fact, his best friend had just found out that he was Spider-man. They barely had time to talk about it before he was trapped between the two of them at the restaurant, forcing himself to act like he wasn't terrified about what was going to happen.

 

He loved Ned and he trusted him, but sometimes he could get a little too enthusiastic and Peter couldn't be sure that he wouldn't accidentally give it away. On the other hand, he finally had someone who he could talk to.. He was stuck between fear and relief and it was so tiring.

 

The next thing he knew, his alarm was going off and he had to get up to get ready for his lessons. He dragged himself out of bed, perking up a little as he remembered he got to see Wade later in the day. He was going to apologize about the way he'd run out on the man the previous weekend.

 

He tried to keep himself focused on his sessions, but he couldn't help but be anxious. His eyes lit up when Wade walked into the room and he jogged over, his last student having just left. “I wasn't sure if you were going to come in today..”

 

Wade was a little taken aback by Peter's smile. He was sure that the kid was still going to be upset about what had happened. He wasn't sure he even wanted to **see** Wade after the way they'd parted. “Wasn't sure you'd want me to..”

 

“I'm glad you did.” Peter took a breath. “I'm sorry I got mad at you. You were just trying to protect me and I overreacted when I should have been thanking you.”

 

Wade stared, surprised by the straight-forward apology. He knew grown adults that couldn't figure out a decent apology, himself included. “It's okay, I get it.” They stood in silence for a moment, neither really knowing how to continue when Wade remembered Peter's hand. “Hey, how is your hand?”

 

Peter held out his bandaged hand and shrugged. “It's okay. It wasn't that deep.” There wasn't anything underneath the bandage, the cut had healed by the next morning, but Wade didn't need to know that.

 

“Good..” Again, there was a pause.

 

“Food?” Peter figured they weren't going to practice because Wade hadn't brought his swords because he didn't expect Peter to be able to use them. They **could** work on Wade's training, but the air was weird between them and it seemed like they both needed to just chill.

 

“What are you feeling?” Wade walked out next to him.

 

“I need a **huge** burrito.” Peter used his hands to show exactly how big of a burrito he was talking about.

 

“ **Yes**. That.” Wade gave him a thumbs up. They sat down with their food, Wade starting the conversation. “So, anything new and exciting happening on this week's episode of Queens Teens?”

 

Peter smiled a little at the nickname. Whenever there was drama at school or with his friends, he would tell Wade about it and Wade would provide commentary like it was a reality show. “Um, I'm going to the Homecoming dance.”

 

“Oooh, who's the lucky fella?” Wade wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“Oh, uh actually it's my friend Liz.” Peter stuffed his face with food.

 

“So is it a real date or..?” Peter stared at him with a mouthful of food. “I mean, she doesn't know, does she?”

 

Peter shook his head. “No..”

 

“Are you going to tell her? I mean, that you're not interested. Not that you're gay. I guess you could tell her that too, but-”  
  


“I don't know.” Peter cut his rambling off. “Definitely not telling her I'm gay.”

 

“You're going to just let her think you two are dating?” Wade shook his head.

 

“She's really popular, if I blow her off, people will know something's up..” Peter tried to justify it even though he knew Wade was right. Wade didn't say anything, he just kept eating, leaving Peter to think about it.

 

They talked a little more after a while, but it was still weird. When they finished, Peter headed out to grab the train. He had to get ready for Liz's party and then Ned was coming over, he didn't have time to dwell.

 

The entire night, he couldn't help but think about what Wade had said. He knew it wasn't right to lead Liz on, he just wasn't ready to explain himself. Maybe he could pretend to be sick? He'd tried to get May to just take them home while they were still in the car, but she just teased him, so he didn't think that would work..

 

As if the night couldn't get any worse, he ended up leaving the party to deal with the same crazy, alien weapons from the ATM robbery. He'd legitimately almost died and Mr. Stark had scolded him like a child for trying to help. He snuck back into the party, changed into his clothes and then headed home without Ned, completely not in the mood to be around other people anymore, especially not with the crap that Flash was pulling.

 

The worst part of it all was that Deadpool agreed with Mr. Stark. When Peter had told him about the incident during their patrol the next night, asking him for help dealing with the weapons, Wade told him it sounded too dangerous for Peter to handle. He knew the man was just looking out for him because he cared, but he was so tired of being treated like a kid.

 

On his way to DC, Peter considered calling Wade, but decided against it. He had to prove that he could handle himself. Turns out, he sort of could. It hadn't gone great, but no one was hurt, so all in all, he considered it a win. May made him stay home the next day and cancel his weekend classes, though. It had been nice to have a day off, but he couldn't wait to get back to normal, if only so May would relax again.

 

He stepped into the elevator, carrying a bag full of cheap Chinese food. May had taken the previous day off work, now she was back in the office to wrap some things up before lunch, so he'd offered to pick something up. When the doors opened, he looked up from his phone as he heard a loud banging. He turned the corner and stopped, pulling his headphones from his ears.

 

“Wade?” The man turned, on his heels at the sound of Peter's voice. “What are you-”

 

Before Peter could brace himself, Wade was crashing into him, sending the bag of food to the ground. One arm wrapped around his back as the other cradled his head as Wade buried his face in the boy's hair. Peter stiffened for a moment, but quickly settled into the hold, his own hands gripping the sides of Wade's hoodie. He could feel Wade's heart beating as quickly as his own.

 

“I was so fucking worried about you, kid.” Wade pulled back just enough to look Peter in the eye, his hands resting on the younger man's shoulders. Peter tilted his head questioningly. “I tried to call you yesterday and then you didn't show up for class today..”

 

“Katie didn't tell you?”

 

“Who?”

 

“The front desk girl at the studio. I left you a voicemail this morning, but she was supposed to tell you I wasn't coming in today.”

 

Wade rolled his eyes. “She was too busy trying to get my number to tell me anything useful.”

 

“Well it wouldn't have done her much good since you didn't answer your phone anyway.” Peter mused.

 

“You're one to talk.” Wade shoved his shoulder slightly. “I thought you got blown up!”

 

Peter's playful smile faded a little. “You were worried about me?”

 

“Yeah. **I thought you got blown up**.” Wade reiterated. “You were there, right? At the monument?”

 

“Yeah..” Peter blushed a little and bent down to pick up the bag of food that thankfully didn't look like it had spilled. “I mean, I wasn't inside.. I was just in the crowd, so..”

 

“Still. Come here, you little troublemaker.” Wade pulled him in for another hug, sighing.

 

“Peter?” May called out from the elevator, looking surprised and Peter jumped back out of the embrace.

 

“Oh, hey.. Uh-” He brushed the hair out of his face. “May, this is Wade. Wade, this is my Aunt May.”

 

“Hello, Wade..” She smiled, but eyed him as she walked up, hand extended.

 

Wade shook her hand and smiled, but she didn't seem like she was falling for his charm like most other women. “Nice to meet you.” He glanced back over to Peter, tapping him on the shoulder. “Well, I'll let you guys eat. See you around, Petey.”

 

“Bye..” Peter waved, cheeks still a bit pink as Wade walked away. He could tell by the way that May was looking at Wade that she would have some things to say, so he followed her inside, mentally preparing himself.

 

“So.. That's your friend Wade?” She set her keys on the table next to her purse.

 

“Yeah..” Peter started unpacking the food.

 

“So, when you told me about him, you didn't think to mention that he's **my** age?” She leaned over the table a little to get Peter's attention. “Didn't think maybe that was an important fact?”

 

“No..?”

 

She slumped her shoulder, unable to be mad at him when he looked so sweet, handing her a box of her favorite noodles. “You **know** I worry about you, Peter..”

 

“I know.. And I'm sorry, but Wade- He's a good guy.” Peter pointed to the door like he was still standing there, talking with his hands. “Yeah, he's older than me, but he's really nice..”

 

“I just don't think it's appropriate, sweetie..”

 

“There's nothing wrong with it. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to freak out like this.. Wade is one of my best friends, he would never do anything inappropriate. Actually..” He fiddled with the hem of his shirt. “There was a guy that was um.. Trying to pressure me into some stuff..”

 

“Peter, honey..” She reached out to touch his arm.

 

“It's okay! Wade took care of it. He beat the guy up and I haven't heard from him since.” It wasn't entirely false. “He was here today because he heard about the monument incident and he wanted to make sure I was okay. Please, trust me.. Wade is a really, really good person.”

 

“Okay.” She sat back in her chair.

 

“Okay?”

 

“If you say he's a friend then I trust you. But if you ever feel like that changes, you need to tell me.” She looked at him seriously. “And if anyone ever tries to pressure you into **anything** , **I'll** beat them up.”

 

He smiled at her, nodding. They shifted the conversation to a lighter topic, settling on which new movies they wanted to watch for the rest of the day. Halfway through the night, they made popcorn and all it took was a small pout for Peter to convince May to dump a half a bag of leftover chocolate chips into the bowl while it was still warm.

 

Later in the evening, Peter laid on his bed, ready for sleep when his eyes drifted over to the bottom drawer of his dresser and he bit his lip. He hadn't touched the toys he'd bought since he met with Marc. It just seemed weird, but as he lay there thinking about Wade's warm body pressed tightly against him.. It was starting to seem like exactly what he needed.

 

He opened the drawer, pushing aside the layer of briefs in the front, pulling out the small box. He stared down at the plugs he'd used before, dismissing them when his eyes landed on the peach-toned vibrator that he hadn't had a chance to use. He took it back to the bed, not bothering with the music since May still had the TV turned on.

 

He'd seen Wade naked the night he took him home. It wasn't like he was trying to look, but he had to wash, dry and dress him.. The toy was remarkably similar to what he'd seen and it had Peter on fire. His fingers rushed to stretch himself until he started to think more about Wade. He had a feeling that the man would take his time, slowly opening Peter up, careful not to hurt him.

 

Peter slowed himself down, picturing Wade above him, fingers teasing him open. The fingers on his other hand ghosted over the side of his neck and he closed his eye, pretending they were Wade's lips, the slight layer of lubricant making it feel more believable. If it were really Wade, he would take his time, spreading him open with a patience that Peter just didn't have. He replaced his fingers with the toy, eyes still closed, slipping further into his fantasy.

 

“ _Relax..” Wade lined himself up with Peter's body, applying the slightest amount of pressure. Peter's lips fell open as he pushed forward, stopping just after the head to let him breathe. Wade kissed his neck, hands running across his stomach, willing the boy to open himself up to him._

 

_Peter took a deep breath as he took more of Wade's length, letting his head fall back against the pillow. He spread his legs wider, making room for the older man to move, ready for more. Peter held his breath, feeling every inch as Wade's length disappeared into him._

 

“ _Breathe..” Wade reminded him, hand on his chest, feeling it begin to move up and down again._

 

_Peter let out a soft moan as Wade pulled back, leaving him almost empty. A series of shallow thrusts had Peter's hips stuttering before Wade finally buried himself deep inside. He didn't stay there for long, setting a slow, steady rhythm._

 

_Peter grabbed the sheets, biting his lip as the feeling of being filled overwhelmed him. Wade's hands gripped his hips as he moved faster. His movements were becoming more erratic and Peter knew he wasn't going to last much longer._

 

_He brought a hand to his mouth, biting into the skin on his forearm to hide the whine he let out as he climaxed. Wade kept moving above him until he started to feel raw, stilling only when it became too much for him to handle._

 

Peter laid on the bed, the toy still inside him as he caught his breath, not quite ready to let the fantasy slip away. Eventually, he had to remove it, sighing at the emptiness that was left behind. As he stood to clean up, sliding the condom from the vibrator, he noticed the remote control on the bed that he'd completely forgotten about. As he wiped the drying come from his stomach, remembering the ghost of Wade inside of him, he couldn't find it in himself to regret it.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guuuuys! I'm sorry that this has taken so long to update, I've just really been struggling with the slow burn plot and feeling like it's so much harder to stay connected to the characters. I've reworked the plot a little bit to speed things up, so hopefully that will help.
> 
> As always, comments really, really help to keep me motivated, so I wanted to give a special thanks to narryfavouritejiall for guilting me into writing this chapter and everyone else that has continued to leave me feedback and encouragement. You guys are the ones making this happen and I love you all!

“Finally! Something good is going on!” Deadpool smiled widely behind his mask as a small explosion went off a few blocks away, setting off car alarms and sending a plume of smoke up in the air.  
  


“Could you try to sound a little less happy?” Peter chided as he swung them down to the ground, the action not far enough away to bother webbing them over.

 

“I could, but I'm not going to!” Deadpool took off, guns drawn and Peter rushed to keep up with him, wanting to get there before he had to do something drastic. Once they got to the site, the smoke was still going strong and a small crowd had gathered, looking mostly like residents from the building escaping before it collapsed.

 

“What happened?” Peter asked a distraught woman outside of the apartments. She frantically explained that the boiler in the basement had exploded and the main level floor had been badly damaged. Luckily, it was only a four story building, so there weren't that many occupants.

 

Deadpool was clearly disappointed that his guns wouldn't be needed, but he quickly rushed inside with Peter to clear the building before the fire department showed up. They met up on the ground level floor to check that they'd gotten everyone.

 

“First two floors are clear. How about the uppers?” Deadpool asked him.

 

“Clear..” Peter hesitated as his senses started to make themselves known and he knew something bad was about to happen. Before he could think about it, he used his strength to push Deadpool out of the front of the building just before another explosion went off.

 

“You little shit!” Deadpool picked himself up off the ground and ran back into the building as quickly as he could, making out the red and blue suit easily in the gray dust.  
  
Peter could hear the cursing, but there was also a loud ringing in his ears and he couldn't quite bring himself to open his eyes. He felt strong arms pick him up off of the ground and he let himself drift, knowing that Wade would keep him safe.

 

\---

 

“Hello?” Wade groaned out as he answered his phone, glaring at the clock on the wall that read just before five in the morning.

 

“Wade? It's Peter's Aunt, May..”

 

He was instantly awake and sitting upright. “Yeah, hi. What's up?”

 

“Do you know where Peter is..?” He could hear the worry in her voice.

 

“Um.. Isn't he at Ned's? I thought they had some movie marathon going on this weekend?” He glanced over to the other side of the bed where Spider-man was sleeping peacefully and moved into the living room so that he wouldn't disturb him.

 

“Ned said Peter left around ten last night. I just got home from my work trip and he's not here..” Her voice cracked and Wade felt sick to his stomach. “I don't like him taking the train late at night, he knows that..”

 

Shit. He'd been out patrolling with Spidey since around 8 and they didn't get back to his place until a little after midnight. What if Peter had come by or called and he wasn't home?  
  
“Call the police. I'm coming over.” Wade didn't wait for her to respond before he hung up the phone. He got dressed quickly and ran out the door with nothing but his phone and wallet. Spidey would be fine on his own, he'd probably sleep until Wade got back. He could take care of himself. Peter, on the other hand..

 

Wade didn't even want to think about where Peter was or why he wasn't at home, but the cab ride was about a half an hour and he didn't have anything else to do. By the time he pulled up to Peter's building, the police were already there, talking to the neighbors that had woken up with the commotion. He excused himself past them, insisting that they let him through to talk to May, that he was a family friend and she knew he was coming.  
  
“Hey, no word yet?” He pulled her into a hug and even though they'd only met briefly, she accepted it gratefully.

  
“No. His phone is going straight to voicemail..” She pushed her hair out of her face, her hands shaking. “Where the hell could he be?”

 

“Hey, we'll find him, okay? It's gonna be fine.”

 

\---

 

Peter woke up to the sound of a door slamming and it took him a while to figure out where he was and that he was still in his suit, then he remembered what had happened. There was another explosion and he hadn't gotten out in time. He remembered Wade picking him up and then darkness..  
  
Wade must have brought him home to rest, but judging by the sticky feeling of his mask against his face, he didn't remove it to clean him up. Peter let out a sigh, thankful that Wade respected his identity enough to just let him be once he was somewhere safe.  
  
The brief moment of relaxation that he felt at not being exposed was immediately gone when he realized what time it was. May 's flight got in at three and it was five, which meant that she almost certainly knew he wasn't at home.  
  
“May's going to kill me..” He muttered to himself before he jumped out of the soft bed and ran for the door, slowed down slightly his limp, heading to the place where he'd left his bag the night before. He'd gotten better about hiding his things and he was glad to find that it was still where he'd left it as he quickly changed into his normal clothes.  
  
He barely caught the train to Queens before it started to roll away and the entire ride he couldn't help but hope that May had gotten stuck at work or that Ned had lied and said he spent the night, even though it was a school night.. As he walked up to their apartment building and saw the police cars out front, he knew he wasn't going to be so lucky.

 

Peter made his way up the elevator, all eyes on him as he stepped off on his floor. A wave of guilt hit him when he saw May standing in the living room crying as she talked to one of the officers.  
  
“Oh my god, Peter!” She ran over to him, pulling him into a tight hug and he winced, but hugged her back just as tightly. “What happened?”  
  
“It's okay- I'm okay.” He assured, but she didn't let him go, only pulling away enough to get a look at him. She brushed her hand over the cut on his forehead and looked down to his split lip.  
  
“No, you're hurt- Baby, tell me what happened.”

 

“I- It's nothing, I'm fine. I'm just tired..” He could barely look her in the eye when she was upset like that, knowing that she was just worried about him. He hated lying to her, but the truth would hurt her more.

 

“Peter..”  
  
“Please, May. I- I just want to go to sleep. Please.” He practically begged her to drop it.

 

“We need to talk about this..” She ran a hand through his hair.

 

“I know, but.. Can we talk tomorrow?” To his surprise, she nodded, giving him one last strong hug before letting him pull away.

 

As he walked past her, he noticed Wade for the first time, leaning against the couch. He dropped his eyes to the floor and picked up his pace, not wanting Wade to see him. Wade figuring out his identity was an almost constant source of stress for him and the man would surely recognize his injuries for what they were. If he could just make it to bed, he could think of something to keep Wade off of his trail.

 

He thought he was in the clear when he shut the door, but a soft knock assured him that he wasn't. He sighed to himself, knowing he couldn't just ignore it. He let Wade in and moved to sit on the bed, wrapping his arms around his body, trying to shrink himself.

 

“Are you okay?” Wade's deep voice was soft and it only added to the guilt he was already feeling. He just nodded, keeping his eyes on the floor.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He leaned forward a little, trying to get Peter to look at him, but the boy wouldn't make eye contact and it sent a shiver down his spine. Peter just shook his head.

 

“Peter.. Tell me who did this to you.” He didn't miss the way Peter stiffened as Wade sat down next to him and he frowned at the way Peter was shielding himself. “Look at me.” He insisted as gently as he could. Peter eventually did look up at him, big brown eyes full of fear. “Who did this?”

 

“I can't..” Peter whispered out, finding it difficult to hold his stern gaze.

 

“I won't kill them. I won't even maim them, I'll take them straight to the cops, I swear, Peter, but you have to tell me who did this.” Wade looked like he was ready to kill someone and the promise to **not** kill someone that had hurt Peter was a really huge thing, but he still couldn't tell him. He knew that Wade wouldn't stop asking, but he couldn't give away his identity.  
  
“I don't know, I didn't see him.” He lied, hoping it was believable.

 

“How bad is it? Do you need to go to the hospital?” Wade accepted the answer for now, moving on to other questions.

 

“It's nothing, just a couple of cuts and bruises. I'm fine.” Peter pulled his sleeves tighter into his hands, thankful that Wade couldn't see the majority of his body. He hadn't had a chance to stop and look at himself, but he felt like he was probably black and blue all over.

 

“You were limping.” Wade's tone changed as he hesitated. “Peter..”

 

“I'm okay, I swear.” Peter insisted. “He just jumped me and took my wallet, it's not a big deal.” Peter could tell that Wade was skeptical, but he didn't continue to push him, he just pulled Peter into a loose hug.

 

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” He asked into Peter's hair.

 

“Yeah, I know.” Peter sighed into his chest. “Thanks, Wade.”

 

\---

 

In the living room, May was assuring the police that she would follow up with them tomorrow about what happened and they would decide then if there was anything else to be done. Wade waited until they were alone to approach her, not wanting to interrupt.

 

“Did he say anything?” She asked, her fingers picking at her shirt nervously.

 

“He said some guy mugged him, but he didn't see him..”

 

“..You think that's all?” She could sense his doubtfulness. “He told me that someone was harassing him. What if-?”

 

“It's not that. That guy's long gone.” He cut her off, not to be rude but to keep her mind from wandering somewhere that would only make her worry more. “He's in jail and he'll be there for a **very** long time.” He lied, but she seemed to calm down with a little more than just taking Wade's word for it that he wasn't an issue anymore.

 

“I'll try to talk to him tomorrow.. Thank you for coming all the way out here.” She pulled Wade into a tight hug. “I'm glad he has a friend like you.”

 

\---

 

On the ride back, Wade couldn't help replaying the look on Peter's face in his mind. He'd seen that look too many times and he knew that it meant that Peter wasn't telling him everything. The boy had been acting withdrawn and scared, covering his body and refusing to make eye contact with him. After Peter's run-in with Marc, Wade's mind was immediately going to the worst case scenario that someone had hurt Peter in a worse way than a random mugging.

  
The thought of someone hurting Peter like that sent a surge of anger through him. It was a feeling he'd been getting pretty good at controlling, but he could feel himself loosing his grip on it, needing to be able to make the person that could do such a thing pay. He might not know who hurt Peter, but he knew that there were plenty of people just like that he could take his anger out on.

 

Back at his apartment, he found the place empty and figured that Spidey must have let himself out, not wanting to be in an awkward position by waking up next to him again. He couldn't really blame the guy after he'd cornered him in his kitchen. He liked Spider-man. A lot. He knew that there was something between them, he could feel it, but for whatever reason, the hero had pushed him away. He didn't dwell on it as he made his way to his closet, packing himself a bag. He needed to get away for a while and let off some steam..

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
